Maestros de Shadowlands 01
by Arya Hidden Dream
Summary: Solo buscaba un lugar donde resguardarse de la lluvia,esa noche estaba siendo realmente espantosa. ¿Es que nada le podía salir bien? Caminó entre fríos temblores hasta que vio una casa donde refugiarse, pero jamás imaginó lo que realmente escondía ese lugar. Jamás esperó conocer al Amo D, ni a su erótico mundo. Después de todo,¿qué pintaba Hermione Granger en un club de bondage? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. , así mismo esta historia es una ADAPTACIÓN (con alteraciones propias) de la saga de Cherise Sinclair Shadowlands.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

Su coche se descompone durante una tormenta tropical y Hermione Granger descubre que la aislada casa donde encuentra un albergue es un club privado de bondage. Al principio se quedó pasmada, pero pronto se excitó observando las interacciones entre los Doms y sus Subs. Pero ella es una mujer profesional, una contable, y seguramente no una sumisa... ¿no?

El Amo D no se ha sentido tan atraído por una mujer en años. Sin embargo, la pequeña sub que ha llegado a su club lo intriga. Ella es inteligente. Reservada. Conservadora. Después de que él descubre su interés en el BDSM, no puede resistirse a romper sus muros y desatar la pasión que mantiene oculta en su interior.

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1**_

Hermione Granger salió a toda prisa de la zanja llena de agua, su corazón martilleando. La gélida lluvia acuchillaba a través de la noche oscura, mojando su cara y su ropa. Sin aliento, se arrodilló en el barro, sorprendida de haber llegado a la orilla en una sola pieza. Miró por encima del hombro y se estremeció. A los caimanes les gustaba frecuentar los canales de Florida. Unos instantes más y podría haber sido... Ahogó el pensamiento con un estremecimiento.

Con las manos temblorosas, se refregó el agua de la cara y se puso de pie.

Cuando el miedo disminuyó, miró a través de la oscuridad y apenas pudo ver su coche. Pobre Taurus, la parte frontal estaba bajo el agua turbulenta alrededor del capot.

—Volveré por ti. No te preocupes —le prometió, —sintiendo como si estuviera abandonando a su bebé.

Una vez en el estrecho camino rural, se apartó el pelo enredado de la cara y miró a cada lado. Oscuridad y oscuridad. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podría haber tenido un accidente justo frente al jardín de alguien? Pero no, la casa más cercana era probablemente la que había pasado cerca de un kilómetro y medio atrás. Se dirigió hacia allí, deteniéndose a mirar el charco de agua donde su coche había patinado justo al lado del camino. El armadillo, por supuesto, había seguido de largo. Al menos no lo había golpeado.

Con la cabeza baja, caminó por el asfalto hacia la casa, mojándose cada vez más. Con suerte ella no se tropezaría con algo en la oscuridad. Romperse la pierna sería el colmo de un día que había sido un desastre de principio a fin.

Primer error: arreglar un encuentro en un punto a mitad de camino en su primera cita, cuando el hombre vivía a kilómetros y kilómetros de Tampa.

Seguramente él no había valido la pena el viaje. Ella habría encontrado más emoción en la auditoría de las cuentas comerciales. Por otro lado, él no había parecido todo lo impresionado para su bien. Ella hizo una mueca. Había reconocido la mirada en sus ojos, la que decía que él realmente quería una mujer alta y delgada, tipo Angelina Jolie, sin importar que su foto publicada la reflejaba con bastante exactitud: una pequeña Marilyn Monroe.

Hasta ahora, ella tendría que decir que encontrar un tipo a través de Internet que había seleccionado justo en un acceso directo de una parte remota del país, era su segundo error del día.

Tía Petunia siempre juraba que las cosas pasaban de tres en tres. Así que frenar por un armadillo podría considerarse como su tercer error, ¿o había otro desastre al acecho en su futuro cercano?

Se estremeció cuando el viento aulló a través de los palmitos y aplastó su ropa empapada contra su cuerpo frío. No se podía detener ahora. Obstinadamente, puso un pie delante del otro, sus zapatos encharcados aplastándose a cada paso.

Una eternidad después, vio un rayo de luz. El alivio se precipitó a través de ella al llegar a un camino salpicado de luces colgantes. Sin duda, quien vivía aquí le permitiría quedarse hasta que pase la tormenta. Caminó a través de las ornamentadas puertas de hierro, siguiendo la línea de palmeras del camino de césped verde, hasta que finalmente llegó a una mansión de piedra de tres pisos. Lámparas negras de hierro forjado iluminaban la entrada.

—Bonito lugar —murmuró. Y un poco intimidante. Se miró a sí misma para comprobar los daños. El lodo y la lluvia manchaban sus pantalones de diseño y su blanca camisa abotonada, apenas una imagen adecuada para una conservadora contable. Se veía más como algo en lo que incluso un gato se negaría a arrastrarse.

Temblando con fuerza, se cepilló la tierra e hizo una mueca, ya que sólo se manchaba peor. Levantó la vista hacia las enormes puertas de roble que custodiaban la entrada. Un pequeño timbre en forma de un dragón brillaba en el panel lateral de la puerta, y ella lo presionó.

Segundos más tarde, las puertas se abrieron. Un hombre, demasiado grande y desagradable como una encarnizada pelea con un Rottweiler, la miró.

—Lo siento, señorita, llega demasiado tarde. Las puertas están cerradas.

¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

—P-por favor —dijo, tartamudeando por el frío. —Mi coche está en una zanja, y yo estoy empapada, necesito un lugar para secarme y llamar a una grúa. —Pero, ¿realmente quería entrar con este tipo de aspecto tan aterrador? Luego se estremeció con tanta fuerza que sus dientes resonaron, y su decisión estaba tomada.

— ¿Puedo entrar? ¿Por favor?

Él frunció el ceño, su huesuda cara brutal a la luz amarilla de la entrada.

—Tendré que consultarlo con el Amo D. Espere aquí. —Y el cabrón le cerró la puerta, dejándola en el frío y la oscuridad.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, aguantando miserablemente, y finalmente la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Otra vez la bestia.

—Muy bien, entre.

El alivio le trajo lágrimas a los ojos.

—Gracias, oh, gracias. —Pasando a su alrededor antes de que él pudiera cambiar de opinión, ingresó a una pequeña sala de estar y se estrelló contra un cuerpo sólido. —Oomph, —resopló.

Firmes manos la agarraron por los hombros. Ella sacudió su pelo mojado de los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Y arriba. El tipo era grande, un buen metro noventa, los hombros lo suficientemente amplios como para bloquear la habitación contigua.

Él se rió entre dientes, sus manos suavizando el agarre sobre sus brazos.

—Ella está congelada, Goyle. Molly dejó un poco de ropa en el cuarto azul, envía a alguna de las subs.

—Muy bien, jefe. —El bruto… Goyle… desapareció.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —La voz de su nuevo anfitrión era profunda y oscura como la noche afuera.

— Hermione.

—Ella se apartó de su agarre para obtener una mejor visión de su salvador. Lacio pelo rubio, casi plateado, apenas tocando el cuello. Pálido, ojos de color un increíble tono gris con líneas de risa en las esquinas. Un rostro delgado, duro con la sombra de una barba añadiendo un toque de aspereza.

Vestía pantalones negros hechos a medida y una camisa de seda negra que delineaba los fuertes músculos debajo. Si Goyle era un Rottweiler, este tipo era un jaguar, elegante y mortal.

—Siento haber molestado… —comenzó.

Goyle volvió a aparecer con un puñado de prendas de vestir doradas que se las arrojó a ella.

—Aquí tienes.

Ella tomó las prendas, sosteniéndolas alejadas para evitar que toquen la tela mojada.

—Gracias.

Una leve sonrisa se arrugó en las mejillas del jefe.

—Tu gratitud es prematura, me temo. Este es un club privado.

—Oh. Lo siento. — ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

—Tienes dos opciones. Puedes sentarte aquí, en la entrada con Goyle hasta que pase la tormenta. El pronóstico indica que los vientos y la lluvia se calmarán alrededor de las seis más o menos por la mañana, y no conseguirás que una grúa atraviese por estos caminos rurales hasta entonces. O puedes firmar papeles y unirte a la fiesta de esta noche.

Miró a su alrededor. La entrada era una pequeña habitación con un escritorio y una silla. Sin calefacción. Goyle le dirigió una mirada severa.

¿Firmar algo? Ella frunció el ceño. Por otra parte, en este feliz mundo demandante, cada lugar hacía que una persona firme un descargo, incluso para asistir a un gimnasio. Así que se podía sentar aquí toda la noche. O... estar con gente divertida y calentarse. Ni pensarlo.

—Me encantaría participar de la fiesta.

—Tan impetuosa, —murmuró el jefe. — Goyle, dale los papeles. Una vez que los haya firmado, o no, podrá utilizar el vestidor para secarse y cambiarse.

—Sí, señor. — Goyle hurgó en una caja de archivos sobre el escritorio y sacó unos papeles. El jefe ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione.

—Te veré más tarde entonces.

Goyle empujó tres páginas de documentos hacia ella y un bolígrafo.

—Lea las reglas. Firme en la parte inferior. —Él frunció el ceño. —Voy a buscarle una toalla. Ella empezó a leer.

" _ **Reglamento de Shadowlands**_ "

—Shadowlands. Ese es un inusual nom… —dijo ella, mirando hacia arriba. Ambos hombres habían desaparecido. Huh. Volvió a leer, tratando de enfocar sus ojos. La letra era demasiado pequeña. Sin embargo, ella nunca firmaba nada sin haberlo leído.

Las puertas se abrirán a las...

El agua formó un charco alrededor de sus pies. Sus dientes rechinaron tan fuertes que tuvo que apretar la mandíbula. Había un código de vestimenta. Algo sobre la limpieza del equipamiento después de su uso. A mitad de la segunda página, sus ojos comenzaron a ver borroso. Maldita sea. Esto era sólo un club, después de todo, no era como que ella estuviera firmando los papeles de la hipoteca.

Giró a la última página y garabateó su nombre.

Cuando Goyle regresó, comprobó los documentos con su firma, le dio una toalla, y la llevó a un baño opulento afuera de la entrada. Una sala con puertas de vidrio a un lado frente a una pared de espejos con lavamanos y mostradores.

Se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca: mujer baja, excesivamente curvilinea, abundante y encrespada cabellera castaña, tez bronceada ahora pálida, casi azul por el frío. Sorprendente que ellos incluso le hubieran dejado atravesar la puerta. Ubicando la ropa prestada sobre el mostrador de mármol, pateó los zapatos y trató de desabrocharse la camisa. Sus manos estaban entumecidas, temblando incontrolablemente, y una y otra vez, los botones se le escapaban de los dedos rígidos. Ni siquiera podía lograr sacarse sus pantalones, y se estremeció con tanta fuerza que sus huesos le dolieron.

—Maldita sea —murmuró y volvió a intentarlo.

La puerta se abrió.

— Hermione, ¿estás…? —El jefe. —No, obviamente no estás lista. —Entró, una oscura figura oscilando delante de su visión borrosa.

—Permíteme. —Sin esperar su respuesta, la despojó de sus ropas como si fuese una niña de dos años, incluso quitándole el sujetador y las bragas empapados. Sus manos estaban calientes, casi quemaban, contra su piel fría.

Ella estaba desnuda. A medida que el pensamiento se filtraba a través de su mente adormecida, ella se apartó y agarró la ropa seca. Su mano interceptó la suya.

—No, mascota. —Sacó algo de su pelo, abriendo la mano para mostrarle hojas con barro. — Primero una ducha.

Envolvió un duro brazo alrededor de su cintura y la llevó a una de las salas con puerta de vidrio detrás de donde ella había estado parada. Con su mano libre, abrió el agua y el vapor maravillosamente caliente emergió. Él ajustó la temperatura.

—Entra —le ordenó. Con una mano en su trasero le dio un empujoncito hacia la ducha.

El agua se sentía muy caliente sobre su piel fría, y ella jadeó, luego suspiró cuando el calor comenzó a penetrarla. Después de un minuto, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. Con los brazos cruzados, el hombre estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mirándola con una leve sonrisa en su delgado rostro.

—Estoy bien —murmuró, volviendo su espalda hacia él. —Puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

—No, obviamente no puedes, —dijo sin alterarse. —Lava el lodo de tu cabello. El despachador de la izquierda tiene champú.

Barro en el pelo. Lo había olvidado por completo, tal vez ella necesitaba un guardián. Después de usar el champú con aroma a vainilla, dejó que el agua se deslice por su pelo. Agua marrón y ramitas se arremolinaban por el desagüe. El agua finalmente corrió clara.

—Muy bien. —El agua se cerró. Bloqueando la puerta, él se arremangó la camisa, mostrando sus brazos musculosos con venas. Tenía la lamentable sensación que él iba a seguir ayudándola, y que cualquier protesta sería ignorada. Había tomado el mando con la misma facilidad como si ella fuera uno de los cachorros del refugio donde trabajaba como voluntaria.

—Sal de aquí ahora. —Cuando sus piernas se tambalearon, plegó una mano alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo, sosteniéndola levantada con una facilidad desconcertante. El aire frío golpeó su cuerpo, y el estremecimiento comenzó otra vez.

Después de secarle el pelo, la agarró por la barbilla y alzó su cara hacia la luz. Ella miró hacia arriba a unos analíticos grises ojos casi como plata fundida, tratando de reunir la energía suficiente para alejar la cara.

—Sin contusiones. Creo que tuviste suerte. —Tomando la toalla, le secó los brazos y las manos, frotando enérgicamente hasta que se mostró satisfecho con el color rosa. Luego lo hizo en su espalda y hombros. Cuando llegó a sus pechos, ella empujó su mano. —Yo puedo hacer eso.

Él la ignoró como si hubiera una mosca zumbando, sus atenciones gentiles pero minuciosas, incluso levantó cada seno y lo secó por debajo.

Cuando secó su trasero, ella quería ocultarse. Si había alguna parte de ella que debería ser cubierta, eran las caderas. Exceso de zonas redondeadas. Excelente. Él no parecía darse cuenta.

Luego se arrodilló y le ordenó:

—Abre las piernas.

De ninguna manera. Ella se sonrojó, no se movió.

Él miró hacia arriba, levantó una ceja. Y esperó. Su resolución vaciló bajo la firme y autoritaria mirada.

Ella movió una pierna. Su mano con la toalla acarició entre sus piernas, enviando un rubor de vergüenza a través de ella. La completa monstruosidad de su posición se extendió por ella: estaba desnuda frente a un completo desconocido, dejando que la tocara... allí. Su respiración se detuvo incluso mientras un desconcertante placer se movía a través de ella.

Él levantó la vista, arrugando sus ojos, antes de pasar su atención a sus piernas. Rozó su piel hasta que ella pudo sentir el fulgor.

—Listo, ya está hecho.

Haciendo caso omiso de su intento de tomar la ropa, él la ayudó a ponerse una ceñida falda larga, que le llegaba a la mitad de las pantorrillas, por lo menos le cubría las caderas, luego le puso una camiseta elástica sin mangas de color dorado sobre su cabeza. Sus musculosos dedos rozaban sus pechos mientras verificaba el ajuste. La miró por un momento antes de sonreír lentamente.

—La ropa te queda perfecta, Hermione, mucho mejor que la tuya propia. Es una lástima que ocultes una figura tan encantadora.

¿Encantadora? Ella sabía mejor, pero aún así las palabras le produjeron una sensación interior de vivo placer. Bajó la mirada para comprobarse por sí misma y frunció el ceño ante la forma en que la elástica parte superior de corte bajo delineaba sus pechos llenos. Podía ver cada pequeño bulto de sus pezones. ¡Dios mío! Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Su risa entre dientes era profunda y pronunciada.

—Vamos, la habitación principal es mucho más cálida.

Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de ella, la llevó fuera del baño, a través de la entrada, y hacia una enorme sala llena de gente. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando miró a su alrededor. El club debía de ocupar todo el primer piso de la casa. Una barra circular de oscura madera pulida gobernaba el centro de la habitación. Apliques de hierro forjado emitían parpadeos de luz sobre las mesas y sillas, sofás y mesas de café. Las plantas creaban pequeñas zonas aisladas. En la esquina derecha de la habitación había una pista de baile donde la música pulsaba con un ritmo palpitante. Más abajo, las partes bajas de las paredes tenían luces más brillantes, pero no podía ver más allá de la multitud para entender el motivo.

Sus pasos se desaceleraron al darse cuenta de que los miembros del club estaban vestidos con ropa muy provocativa, desde ceñidos cueros y látex a corsés de… Oh una mujer estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Una larga cadena colgaba de... pinzas en los pezones.

¿Qué demonios? Haciendo una mueca, Hermione miró a su anfitrión.

—Um, ¿perdón…? —¿Cuál era su nombre, después de todo? Él se detuvo.

—Puedes llamarme señor.

¿Cómo en el ejército o algo así?

—Uh, de acuerdo. ¿Exactamente qué tipo de club es este? —Sobrepasando la música y el murmullo de voces, una voz de mujer repentinamente gimió un inconfundible orgasmo. El calor estalló en la cara de Jessica.

La diversión brillaba en los oscuros ojos del hombre.

—Es un club privado, y esta noche es la noche del bondage, mascota. Creí que te habías dado cuenta al leer las reglas.

En ese momento, pasó un hombre vestido en cuero negro, seguido por una mujer descalza, con la cabeza baja y las muñecas esposadas. Hermione abrió la boca, sólo que las palabras no salieron.

Con una ceja levantada, el gerente esperó pacientemente. Ella podía sentir su mano presionada contra la parte baja de su espalda, como una marca.

¿En qué se había metido?

— ¿Bondage? —Se las arregló para decir. — ¿Cómo hombres haciendo esclavas a las mujeres?

—No siempre. A veces una mujer domina al hombre. —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la izquierda donde un hombre vestido con sólo un taparrabos estaba arrodillado al lado de una mujer. La mujer llevaba un chaleco de látex ceñido y calzas con un látigo enroscado unido a su cinturón.

—Y la dominación puede abarcar un completo estilo de vida, veinticuatro/siete, casi una diversión sexual. Muchas mujeres fantasean con tener a un hombre tomando las riendas en el dormitorio. —Él arrastró un dedo hacia abajo de su mejilla enrojecida. —Aquí la fantasía es real.

Algo dentro de ella se tensó ante sus palabras, fascinación mezclada con conmoción. Tomar el control… ¿qué exactamente significaba eso? Luego, el recuerdo se extendió por ella de cómo él había tocado su cuerpo desnudo, cómo simplemente… se había hecho cargo, y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Sus ojos claros estaban absortos en el rostro de ella, como si pudiera leer sus reacciones tan fácilmente como ella leía los libros de un cliente. Sintió el delator enrojecimiento aumentando en sus mejillas.

—Vamos —dijo él, sonriendo, su mano empujándola hacia delante. —Vamos a conseguir algo caliente dentro de ti…

¿Dentro de ella? Como el empuje de un hombre… Ella sacudió su cabeza. Por Dios, había estado aquí cinco minutos y sus pensamientos estaban en la cuneta. Una persona inteligente - y ella no era nada más que eso - haría una elegante retirada justo ahora mismo.

—Y luego puedes decidir si deseas ocultarte en la entrada o quedarte aquí con los adultos.

Incluso mientras su columna se ponía rígida, se dio cuenta de la facilidad con que había jugado con ella, y lo miró.

Sus labios se curvaron.

Cuando se aproximaron a la barra circular, el camarero abandonó la bebida que estaba preparando para acercarse. Parecía un Gran Danés con el cabello descuidado, todo huesos y músculos, incluso más alto que... el señor. Ella frunció el ceño por encima de su hombro al gerente. ¿Qué demonios de tipo de nombre era señor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

—Algo caliente Blaise, para Hermione. Café irlandés con mucho de irlandés. —Mientras Draco contemplaba a la pequeña intrusa, tuvo que sonreír. Ella tenía un adorable cuerpo con lujuriosas caderas lo suficientemente amplias como para acunar a un hombre en su suavidad y pechos llenos que rogaban por ser saboreados. Su piel era hermosa, y sus ojos del color de la más dulce miel.

Y ahora mismo, esos ojos estaban abiertos como el plato de la cena favorita de su abuela. Cómo había leído las reglas sin entender la naturaleza del club, él no podía comprenderlo. Realmente no debería haberle permitido entrar, con firma o sin ella, pero su desamparo había llamado a todos sus instintos de Dom de proteger y cuidar.

—Una bebida caliente sería maravilloso, —ella le dijo al camarero.

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon, ella aún estaba temblando un poco, pero estaba mucho mejor.

El secado con la toalla había ayudado, a pesar de su evidente turbación cuando él la había atendido. Aunque estaba cerca de los treinta años, obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a ser tocada tan íntimamente. Su rubor lo había dejado con un creciente deseo de tocarla aún más concienzudamente, explorar su cuerpo y descubrir sus respuestas.

Pero no había sido capaz de determinar si ella agradecería sus atenciones o no. En cuanto a si era una sub... No podría determinarlo todavía. Sin embargo, una vez que ella superara la sorpresa inicial de ver el club, él sería capaz de examinar su mente y ver si el ambiente de la dominación la excitaba.

La noche todavía era joven. Si él percibía deseo en sus pensamientos, disfrutaría tendiendo su suave cuerpo con olor a vainilla en su cama, atándola y abriéndola para su placer.

—Amo D —Uno de sus nuevos custodios de la mazmorra se detuvo junto a él, su rostro huesudo preocupado. — ¿Podría usted interceder por un minuto?

—Por supuesto. — Draco miró a Hermione. — ¿Necesitas una escolta hacia la entrada o vas a permanecer aquí?

Su boca, hermosos labios rosados que se verían muy adorables alrededor de su polla, se frunció mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Sintió sus dudas compitiendo con su intensa curiosidad. La curiosidad ganó.

—Me quedaré.

—Chica valiente.

El cremoso café irlandés quemó todo el camino hacia abajo, iniciando un pequeño fuego en su interior. Celestial. Cuando el camarero volvió, Hermione había terminado y estaba mirando tristemente a la taza ya vacía.

— ¿Lista para más?, —Preguntó.

Demonios, su bolso estaba en el maletero del coche y estaría allí hasta que una grúa retirara el coche afuera.

—No, gracias. Eso está bien.

Él inclinó un enorme brazo sobre la barra y frunció el ceño.

—Es obvio que quieres otro. ¿Cuál es el problema?

¿Qué sucedía con estos tipos?

— ¿Tú y tu jefe leen la mente o qué? Su risa resonó, ahogando la música.

—El Amo D es el que lee la mente, yo sólo estoy atento.

Su declaración fue un poco demasiado directa para su comodidad. Sin duda, el gerente no leía…

nah.

—Dejé mi bolso en el coche, así que no tengo dinero.

—No te preocupes. Eres la invitada del dueño esta noche. —Después de un minuto, el camarero ubicó una humeante taza delante de ella. —Hay un límite de dos bebidas, así que te hice un café común y corriente.

—Pero sólo he tomado un trago. Él le sonrió.

—No has estado aquí antes. También puedes necesitar más alcohol después de un rato.

Ahora ¿por qué ese sonido era tan inquietante? Ella tomó un sorbo de la bebida en lugar de inhalarla, y esta vez el calor que la llenó era el calor del café y no la potencia del alcohol. Puso un codo sobre la barra, suspirando mientras el frío liberaba su último control. Cuando viera de nuevo al Amo, tendría que agradecerle por las bebidas.

Así que él era el dueño de este lugar, no el gerente. No era de extrañarse que todo el mundo saltara ante sus peticiones. Por otra parte, ella no sabía que él era el dueño, y lo había dejado desnudarla y eso no era propio de ella en absoluto. De alguna manera él había tomado el control desde el momento en que entró en el vestuario. Amo D, el camarero lo había llamado, eso se adaptaba muy bien a él. Se puso rígida. Club de Bondage... ¿Significaba esto que a él le gustaba atar a la gente?

El pensamiento la hizo retorcerse. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez mirarlo a la cara de nuevo sin ruborizarse? Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que probablemente no volvería a verlo de todas maneras. Después de todo, él estaba lejos de su tipo. Demasiado guapo. Demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Con ese toque de plata en el pelo y las líneas de expresión alrededor de esos ojos grises ahumados, él era definitivamente un hombre, nada que ver con los tipos pueriles que parecían estar en todas partes. Y tenía esos esbeltos, ondulantes músculos... um-hmmm.

Pero lo que realmente le atraía era su aire de pura competencia, como si todo lo que hacía, iba a hacerlo mejor que nadie. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. No lo puedo creer, Hermione. Un tipo que te gusta, y aquí estás, volviéndote toda entusiasmo.

Pero, para disgusto de su delgada madre, ella nunca había tenido el cuerpo acicalado y gallardo que le gustaba a los hombres, y el Amo D sabía eso desde que la había visto desnuda en toda su gloria. Teniendo en cuenta su apariencia, él podía tener a cualquier mujer en este lugar. Maldición, en cualquier lugar. Sí, ella simplemente lo evitaría y no pasaría por una tonta aún más grande de lo que era.

Girando en el taburete de la barra, echó un vistazo por la habitación. Un club de bondage. Ahora bien, esto le ofrecía una aventura que nunca había imaginado. Nada de esto existía en el pequeño pueblo donde había crecido. Y en Tampa, nunca se habría atrevido a intentar algo tan exótico. Mierda, su idea de la aventura era ser voluntaria en el refugio de animales.

Ella sonrió. Aunque aquí bien podría ampliar sus conocimientos básicos. Tía Petunia estaría encantada, y su madre horrorizada.

Pero nada le emocionaba más que aprender algo nuevo. ¿Por dónde empezar?

La gente bailando parecía estar divirtiéndose, aunque ella nunca había estado a gusto en una pista de baile, al menos no sobria. Ofrézcanle una ocasión de negocios o social, y ella se sentía como en casa. Haz que sea una interacción hombre-mujer, y ella se ponía tensa como un hombre de negocios siendo auditado.

Mientras miraba, sus ojos se agrandaron. Algunos de los que daban vueltas por ahí serían arrestados participando en cualquier otro lugar. Un hombre joven con una dura erección giró a la mujer en sus brazos y luego la presionó tan cerca que sólo el tejido entre ellos impedía la penetración.

Ella tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y se dio cuenta que los bailarines eran demasiado provocativos para su comodidad. Como esa pareja. El hombre movía a su mujer dónde él la quería. La tocaba cuando quería, incluso le hacía poner sus manos sobre su... allí.

Con un esfuerzo, Jessica apartó la mirada, intentado observar a las otras parejas en el piso. Y se centró en un hombre grande con vaqueros ceñidos que estaban abultados con una gruesa erección. Arrastró a su mujer en bikini hacia él, enredó sus manos en su pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para tomar sus labios. La besó lentamente. Concienzudamente.

Jessica parpadeó, se dio cuenta que estaba presionando sus muslos. Whoa, era el momento de dejar de observar la acción en vivo. Y aquí ella había pensado que podía considerarse a sí misma con bastante experiencia. Seguro, había crecido en un pequeño pueblo, pero había vivido en Tampa el tiempo suficiente para haber tenido varios amantes. No es que ella fuera tan buena en las cosas relacionadas con del sexo. En definitiva, hacer el amor estaba más bien sobrevalorado, por lo menos para ella.

Hizo una mueca al recordar la última vez y cómo ella no había podido dejar de pensar en todo y nada. ¿Él pensaba que estaba gorda? ¿Podría ver cómo su estómago sobresalía un poco? ¿Debería mover sus caderas más rápido? ¿Le gustaría a él que le toquen los testículos o no? El sexo era simplemente demasiado estresante.

Después de terminar su café, miró de nuevo a la pista de baile. Diablos, esa mujer de allí parecía que estaba obteniendo más de un beso que lo que Hermione había conseguido jamás en todo ese asunto de introducir-la-polla-moviéndola-frenéticamente. Y ahora, el hombre tenía su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de la mujer, en realidad estaba jugando con su pezón. Cuando los dedos apretaron en lo que parecía un pellizco doloroso, las rodillas de la mujer se hundieron.

Maldita sea, con sólo observar Hermione se estaba acalorando. Sus propios pezones ardían. Furtivamente, miró hacia abajo. Sin sujetador. Sus pezones se asomaban como si alguien hubiera pegado gomas de borrar lápiz en su pecho. Volviendo a la barra, cruzó los brazos sobre la carne traidora queriendo hacerla deshincharse.

El camarero la miró, un toque de diversión en sus ojos. Levantó sus gruesas cejas ante su taza.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No más alcohol, y ella definitivamente estaba lo suficientemente caliente. Era hora de dar una vuelta y tranquilizarse.

Deslizándose del taburete de la barra, se alejó de la pista de baile hacia la parte posterior de la habitación. La gente llenaba las mesas y sillones; el murmullo de la conversación aumentaba mientras se alejaba de la música. El lugar parecía casi como un bar normal, si ignoraba lo que la gente vestía... y las cosas que sostenían sus manos. Pasó al lado de una mesa donde una mujer estaba arrodillada a los pies de su hombre. Él acariciaba su cabello como a un gatito.

Hermione frunció el ceño. El propietario la había llamado mascota. Ella no quería, realmente no quería, pensar en lo que había querido decir con eso. Especialmente desde que pensar en él la hacía pensar en esa pareja en la pista de baile. Cómo sería si fuera el Amo tocándola a ella, sosteniéndola contra su... Ay, chica, no vayas por esa dirección.

A mitad de camino de regreso a la habitación, se acercó a uno de los lugares en la pared que estaba iluminada con brillantes apliques. Ahora podía ver lo que era. Parpadeó con horror. Había una mujer desnuda atada a una X de madera en la pared. Una mujer de verdad, no una estatua. Los pies de Hermione no quisieron moverse a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba mirando.

Vale, vale. Esto en realidad era como un bar de strippers; mujeres desnudas haciendo cosas.

Pero la mujer estaba atada, sus piernas abiertas, los senos libres. Todo el mundo podía verla.

Ella instintivamente comenzó a ir en ayuda de la mujer, luego se detuvo y escudriñó a la gente que estaba mirando. Nadie parecía preocupado. Un hombre con brillantes pantalones de cuero negro y una camiseta sin mangas, estaba parado dentro de la zona acordonada sosteniendo algunas pequeñas cosas de metal en sus manos.

Hermione se quedó estudiando a la mujer en la cosa en forma de cruz. Sus ojos estaban centrados sobre el hombre en látex, la morena no estaba dolorida, sus movimientos parecían retorcerse provocativamente.

¿Esa mujer había querido estar atada y desnuda? Mordiéndose los labios, trató de imaginar qué tipo de persona entregaría ese poder a alguien más, incluso yendo tan lejos como para dejarse amarrar. No alguien como ella, eso era seguro. Ella se abrió paso en el camino de los negocios, podía sostenerse a sí misma en los círculos sociales, era una mujer enérgica, independiente.

Así que ¿por qué estaba encontrando esto tan fascinante?

¿Por qué este lugar la hacía sentir como que sus sueños cobraban vida, sólo que era más erótico que cualquier cosa que ella incluso había imaginado? Su rostro se ruborizó cuando recordó al Amo diciendo que muchas mujeres fantaseaban con tener a un hombre tomando las riendas en el dormitorio. ¿Seguramente no había sido capaz de querer decir que ella era una de ellas?

Miró a la mujer otra vez. ¿Cómo sería eso? El calor se arremolinó a través de ella con el pensamiento de estar allí ella misma, sus muñecas flageladas... No, esto estaba totalmente equivocado. Muévete.

Pasó a través de los espectadores, más allá de la zona acordonada. La mayoría de los miembros estaban en parejas o grupos, y se sintió notoriamente sola.

E inadecuadamente vestida, aunque estaba más vestida que un montón de mujeres. Pero sus pechos llenos sobresalían de la camiseta apretada, rebotando con sus movimientos. Estos no eran los años sesenta, por el amor de Dios, y ella nunca iba sin un sostén. No en público. Las contables conservadoras no usaban este tipo de cosas. Ni iban sin ropa interior tampoco. La sensación de la seda de la falda deslizándose en contra de su trasero, la caricia del aire fresco contra sus partes privadas era desconcertante, especialmente en esta habitación sobrecargada de sexo.

La gente pasaba rozando, dejando perfumes, colonias, y almizcle a su paso. Una pareja pasó a su lado, el hombre conduciendo a la mujer con una correa encadenada como un collar alrededor de su cuello, y el olor del sexo impregnaba el aire alrededor de ellos.

Observó eso. La forma en que el hombre tenía la correa alrededor de su puño, la forma en que la mujer lo seguía... Hermione se tocó el cuello. Su núcleo realmente quemaba mientras pensamientos increíblemente promiscuos llenaban su cabeza: las manos de un hombre abrochando un collar sobre ella, tocándola. Un hombre, el Amo, haciendo lo que quisiera con ella.

Cruzando la sala hacia el bar, Draco sonrió, disfrutando de los inocentes ojos muy abiertos. Cuando ella se tocó el cuello, él se endureció, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Sus emociones eran tan fuertes que él casi podía verlas tanto como sentirlas.

— ¿Perdiste a tu pequeña sub, D? —El barman ubicó un vaso de Glenlivet.

—No la perdí. La dejé libre para explorar.

Ella le recordaba a un gatito liberado de la jaula, yendo detrás de una nueva aventura, las orejas hacia adelante, la cola en alto. Definitivamente era una bola de pelo valiente. La había observado cuando se detuvo frente a la cruz de San Andrés, sintiendo el desconcierto que irradió de ella.

A diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, ella tenía emociones fuertes y transparentes. Curiosidad. Coraje para explorar algo nuevo. Sorpresa. Preocupación y simpatía por alguien que ella pensaba que podría ser herido. La capacidad de pensar antes de reaccionar.

Y ahora... excitación. Otras emociones que podrían ser más satisfactorias, pero pocas eran tan atractivas como despertarle el deseo.

—Ella es un bombón, —comentó Blaise. —Aparentemente no está acostumbrada a ver exhibiciones públicas. Estaba observando el baile, en especial a Theodore con una sub, y se puso colorada.

Draco tomó un sorbo de bebida.

—Entonces, será interesante cuando llegue al fondo de la sala. Blaise se echó a reír.

—Tienes una mente retorcida, jefe. ¿Tienes planes para ella para esta noche?

—Tal vez. Está fascinada con las parejas Dom/sub. — ¿El gato saldría corriendo hacia la seguridad?

—Desearía sólo poder pasear por la mente de una mujer como lo haces tú.

—De acuerdo a las subs que has tenido, lo has hecho bastante bien sin ese talento. — Sonriendo, Draco se volvió para comprobar la habitación, pero la pequeña inocente había desaparecido.

Esto era como ser Alicia en un muy retorcido País de las Maravillas, Hermione decidió, uno donde todos los personajes sólo tenían sexo en sus mentes. Había recibido proposiciones de una mujer, de un hombre gordo, de una pareja para arrastrarla a un trío. Entonces ella inició una conversación con un tío realmente guapo, y de repente él se arrodilló a sus pies y quiso…

— ¿Quieres que te azote? —Ella repitió con incredulidad. ¿Seguramente habría leyes sobre azotar a las personas?

Él tenía grandes ojos marrones, labios carnosos. La cadena y cuero del arnés revelaban músculos dignamente abultados. Él asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente.

—Por favor, Señora.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento, pero yo no ando amedrentando tipos. —Bueno, no a menos que ellos tuvieran en mal estado sus cuentas, o se olvidaran de guardar sus recibos de gastos de viaje. ¿Pero mangonear en el Club a un tipo en la cama? Había un aumento de la sensación térmica aquí, incluso sin la adición de un látigo al asunto.

Ugh.

Se veía tan decepcionado, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza antes de alejarse. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para frotar su mejilla contra su mano como un enorme gato.

Este lugar era tan extraño.

Dando la vuelta, continuó su recorrida con sólo un toque de inquietud. Después de todo, nada podía ser mucho peor que mujeres colgando en las paredes, ¿no?

Más allá, otra pequeña zona estaba acordonada, y Hermione se detuvo con una rápida respiración de asombro. Maldita sea, el tipo había hablado en serio sobre la cosa de azotar. Con la cara contra la pared, una mujer desnuda colgaba de las muñecas esposadas. Un hombre bajo y musculoso vestido sólo con pantalones de cuero negro tachonado estaba detrás de ella golpeando un delgado bastón sobre su palma abierta. Probándolo. Con un susurrante sonido, el palo de madera golpeó contra las nalgas desnudas de la pelirroja. El sonido hizo temblar a Hermione incluso antes del fuerte grito de la mujer.

Dio un paso adelante, su estómago revuelto. Esto no era correcto, no se debería permitir. Otro paso, empujando a los observadores, y había llegado a las cuerdas que restringían el área. Se mordió el labio. Detente y piensa, se dijo a sí misma.

El hombre se había detenido, y... la mujer se estaba riendo, su sensual voz, obviamente, más excitada que dolorosa a pesar de la marca roja rayando su piel. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, la pelirroja movió su trasero ante el portador del bastón de una manera deliciosamente obscena.

Todo bien. La mujer, obviamente, quería ser golpeada. Lastimada. Esto era demasiado extraño, definitivamente no era material de fantasía. Hermione miró el bastón.

—Ay, —dijo en voz baja.

Un hombre de pie junto a ella sonrió. Su fornido contorno recubierto de brillante ropa de color negro de PVC lo hacía lucir como un tanque.

—A mí me parece que te gustaría participar, —dijo él, su mano cerrándose alrededor de su brazo. —Hay una cruz de San Andrés vacía más allá.

Ella jadeó.

—No. No, yo no estoy…

Él la arrastró lejos de la multitud, mientras ella trataba de alejarle los dedos de su brazo.

Maldita sea, ¿iba a tener que gritar o algo así? ¿Incluso alguien en este bizarro lugar se daría cuenta? Los gritos provenían de todas partes. Querido Dios, cualquier clase de cosas malas podían suceder sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Sus manos se volvieron sudorosas por el miedo que la conmocionaba. Luego la ira la golpeó. Esto no iba a suceder.

Plantando sus pies, ella se resistió y le pegó una patada en la rodilla.

— ¡Mierda! —Él la sacudió haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y cayó sobre sus rodillas delante de él. —Puta, te arrepentirás por desafiarme. —gruñó. La agarró del pelo, los dedos apretaron hasta que las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

—Déjame…

—Suéltala. —Una figura se alzaba detrás de su agresor. El dueño. El que se hacía llamar Señor.

Hermione abrió los puños mientras el alivio la llenaba.

—Consensual es la palabra operativa aquí, y ella no lo está consintiendo, —dijo el Amo con esa voz profunda y suave.

El idiota se dio la vuelta, todavía sosteniéndola por el pelo.

—Ella lo hizo. Deberías haberla visto observando los azotes. Ella quiere eso.

—En realidad, no. Ella no tiene ningún interés en ser azotada y no tiene interés en ti.

La mano del Amo se cerró alrededor de los dedos que envolvían su pelo, y luego de un segundo, ella estaba libre.

Sus piernas estaban temblando demasiado como para poder levantarse. Abrazándose a sí misma, se acurrucó en el lugar. Otro hombre apareció, este con una insignia amarilla sobre su chaleco de cuero.

— ¿Hay problemas aquí?

El idiota señaló al Amo.

—Él interrumpió mi escena.

— ¿Acabas de acusar al Amo D de interrumpir una escena? —El portero parecía sorprendido.

— ¿El Amo D?

—Ella no quería. —El Amo le extendió una mano a Hermione, y ella la cogió. Su mano era dura y fuerte, y él tiró de ella para ponerla de pie con tanta facilidad que le dio miedo. — ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

Ella tomó un aliento y asintió con la cabeza. Si tratara de hablar, su voz saldría miedosa, por lo que sólo mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Ven aquí. —El Amo D envolvió un brazo a su alrededor, metiéndola en su costado. Era tan grande que ella se sentía pequeña a su lado. Pequeña y delicada. Femenina.

El intento de agarrar a Hermione del idiota fue interceptado por el Amo D, y luego el portero lo agarró por el cuello.

—Aplícale un mes de suspensión y que repita la clase entera de entrenamiento si desea regresar después de eso, — El Amo D le dijo al portero. —Al parecer, no estuvo prestando atención.

—Él ni siquiera habló con ella… él no… —el idiota protestó. Arrastrándolo lejos, el portero le dijo con voz molesta.

—El Amo D no sólo es el dueño de este lugar, imbécil, sino que él siempre sabe lo que quieren los subs. Siempre.

Hermione se estremeció. El hombre la había llamado sub, ese sería el término entonces, para el que estaba siendo amedrentado. ¿Por qué estaba pensando acerca de la terminología ahora? Se las arregló para inhalar, comenzando a respirar de nuevo. Él la llamó una sub. No había manera de que ella fuera una sub. Dios, tenía que irse a casa.

El Amo D se rió entre dientes.

—Mal día, ¿eh? —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola firmemente. Su mano le apretó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Reconfortante. Seguro.

Ella soltó una media carcajada y tuvo un estremecimiento.

—Él iba a a-azotarme. Y nadie nunca se habría dado cuenta... —Ella niveló su voz. —Gracias.

—Fue un placer. —Él se quedó allí, sosteniéndola, dejando que la gente circule entre ellos como el agua alrededor de una roca. Indiferente. Nada parecía molestar a este hombre.

— ¿Cómo supiste que no quería eso? ¿Qué no estaba... jugando o algo? Tú realmente no… sabes...

—Lo sé, gatito. —Su voz retumbaba en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Su atractivo aroma, suave a menta mezclado con un almizcle masculino único, la hicieron querer enterrarse más cerca.

Pero ella no podía lograr ir mucho más cerca, estaba pegaba contra él como un papel de pared. Sus pechos estaban machacados contra su pecho duro, sus caderas acunadas contra las suyas. Él se sentía bien contra ella. Demasiado bueno, ¿y ella no había querido mantenerse lejos de él?

Su otra mano estaba en la parte baja de su espalda, sobre el hueco por encima de sus nalgas. Y ella no estaba todo lo rígida que debería al ser tocada. Pero él ya había tenido sus manos sobre ella, se dio cuenta, ruborizándose al recordar cómo la había secado entre sus piernas. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Ella aún no sabía su nombre. Se empujó hacia atrás y lo miró hacia arriba.

Con la luz detrás de él, sus ojos eran casi plata fundida mientras la observaba. Sus labios se curvaron y una arruga apareció en su mejilla.

—Necesitas una bebida y un momento para recuperar el aliento. —La liberó de sus brazos y le tendió una mano. —Ven.

¿Debería? Consideró sus opciones. Ir con él o tratar de caminar hacia la barra sobre sus piernas inestables, recibiendo un golpe cada pocos segundos. Bueno, esto era fácil. Puso su mano en la suya.

Sin dejar de sonreír, la llevó a la barra.

— Esta vez puedes elegir tu bebida.

Ella dudó. ¿Agua o alcohol? Agua sería inteligente, pero un trago definitivamente ayudaría a sus temblores. Y de alguna manera el miedo había evaporado cualquier alcohol anterior. —Un margarita. Gracias.

— Blaise, —dijo el Amo D, su voz de alguna manera logrando pasar por encima de todas las conversaciones, tal vez porque era muy profunda. El barman miró.

—Un margarita, por favor.

Ignorando a las otras personas que estaban esperando, el barman le hizo la bebida y la puso delante de ella. Le sonrió a su acompañante.

—Definitivamente, una hermosa mascota, D.

—No soy una mascota. — Hermione frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué tipo de término despectivo es ese, de todos modos? —Ella trató de deslizarse sobre el taburete de la barra, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Sus piernas temblorosas, cortas… ¿por qué sus padres no podían haber sido altos? Entonces ella no se parecería tanto a una albóndiga con pies.

El Amo la tomó por la cintura y la puso sobre el asiento, quitándole la respiración con su solidez sin esfuerzo y la sensación de sus musculosas manos a través de la delgada tela que llevaba.

—No es despectivo, —le dijo, parándose lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus caderas se rozaran. —Es una palabra cariñosa para un sub.

—Pero yo no soy una sub. No estoy en eso en absoluto. Detesto que el hombre quiera decidir.

Ser azotada... Sólo la idea me parece insoportable.

Le acomodó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja, sus dedos dejando un cosquilleo en su estela.

— Es una persona extraña la que podría disfrutar siendo agredida por un desconocido.

—Huh. —Los temblores estaban disminuyendo, y su cerebro estaba comenzando a trabajar de nuevo. — ¿Así que una persona sumisa simplemente debe ponerse panza arriba cuando algún tipo reparte órdenes?

Él sonrió, un destello de dientes blancos en una pálida cara de mirada oscurecida.

—No lo creo. Como con cualquier relación, una relación Dom/sub tiene atracción… —rozó un dedo hacia abajo por su mejilla y su respiración se detuvo por la intensidad de la mirada de sus ojos. —Y confianza.

Apartar la mirada de él tomó un esfuerzo, pero lo consiguió. Ella no se sentía cómoda en absoluto con la forma en que sus sentidos se habían despertado, como si él la hubiera conectado a la corriente eléctrica.

Girando apoyó los codos en la parte superior de la barra y se concentró en su bebida, tratando de ignorar la forma en que su cuerpo se sentía, la forma en que la afectaba. Hmmm, su reacción se debía probablemente a que él la salvó. Ella había leído algo al respecto. Ok, está bien.

Sé agradable, sigue hablando, mujer.

— ¿Qué clase de confianza? —Ella percibió su olor otra vez, encantadoramente masculino.

Curvó sus manos alrededor de la parte superior de sus brazos desnudos y la giró hacia él. Con una mano, le levantó la barbilla hasta atraparle la mirada.

—La confianza de que tu Amo sabe lo que necesitas y te dará lo que necesitas, incluso cuando no siempre estés segura.

Las palabras, la certeza absoluta en su profunda voz, envió calor punzando a través de ella, una ola de necesidad tan potente que la estremeció por dentro.

Como si él pudiera ver dentro de su cabeza, sonrió lentamente y susurró:

—La confianza que permite que una mujer se deje amarrar y extender abiertamente para el uso de su Amo.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta mientras tomaba una difícil respiración, la imagen de sí misma desnuda, despatarrada en una cama con él mirándola era más erótico que nada de lo que había sentido antes.

Él ahuecó su mejilla, se inclinó hacia adelante, su cálido aliento contra su oreja mientras murmuraba:

—Y tu reacción a eso demuestra que eres una sumisa.

Ella se sacudió lejos de él, lejos del calor que crecía dentro de ella, y la conciencia de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.

—De ninguna manera. Realmente no lo soy.

Hora de cambiar de tema. Se aclaró la garganta, su voz ronca cuando ella le preguntó:

—Así que, ¿cómo te llamas, de todos modos? ¿Todo el mundo te llama Amo D?

Él simplemente sonrió y tomó la bebida que el barman había dejado para él. Su gran mano envolvió el cristal. Cuando sus labios tocaron el cristal, su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, y ella casi pudo sentir esos labios cerrándose sobre su boca, sobre su pecho... Por Dios, Granger, tómalo con calma.

Él apoyó el vaso y, luego, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y llevó su boca hasta la de ella. Su corazón se aceleró por la forma en que la mantenía en su lugar despertándole un deseo ardiente en sus venas. Sus labios eran firmes, conocedores, tentando una respuesta de ella. Un punzante pellizco le hizo abrir la boca, y él entró, su lengua acariciando la suya.

Todo dentro de ella parecía derretirse. Una quemazón comenzó entre sus piernas y sus manos se enroscaron alrededor de sus musculosos brazos en un esfuerzo para mantenerse en posición vertical.

Con una risa baja él tomó sus muñecas y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Empujando sus piernas para separarlas, se movió entre ellas. Con la mano sobre su trasero, la deslizó más cerca hasta que su monte se frotó contra su gruesa erección, el fino material no era ningún obstáculo en absoluto. Cuando ella jadeó por el placer que surgía a través suyo, él simplemente profundizó su beso, su implacable dominio.

En el momento en que él se inclinó hacia atrás, ella estaba temblando, sus manos clavadas en sus anchos hombros con tanta fuerza que sus dedos dolían. La habitación parecía palpitar a ritmo con su mitad inferior.

Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando ella lo miró, incapaz de hablar. Ahuecando la mejilla, le chupó el labio inferior, arrastrándolo dentro de su boca, su lengua deslizándose a través de él. Y cuando la liberó, su sonrisa malvada le decía que estaba pensando en poner su boca en otros lugares.

Sus pezones se apretaron en duros brotes.

— ¿Amo D? —Un gorila diferente se acercó, vacilantemente. — ¿Podría comprobar esto? Sólo tomará un segundo.

La mirada del Amo mantenía a Hermione clavada en su lugar mientas sus nudillos se frotaban contra sus doloridos pechos.

Se las arregló para no gemir, de alguna manera, pero podría haberlo hecho también, teniendo en cuenta el brillo divertido en sus ojos.

—Tengo que ocuparme de algo, —murmuró. — ¿Vas a estar bien? Ella resopló un aliento.

—Sí, claro.

Era bueno… muy bueno… que tuviera que dejarla, en cualquier momento ella habría estado dispuesta a hacer lo que le pidiera, y en este lugar, eso podría ser realmente malo. Dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

Sus labios se curvaron.

—No te consideres a salvo, todavía, mascota. Regresaré pronto.

El Amo D… no, ella no iba a estar llamándolo Amo de ninguna manera en voz alta, sin importar lo bien que besaba… miró al gorila. —Muéstrame.

Draco siguió a Vicent, uno de los custodios de la mazmorra. No era un mal momento, en realidad. Ella necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que él le había dicho, tiempo para que progrese la tentación ante el pensamiento de ser tomada. Ella se sentía definitivamente atraída, no sólo por la idea de la dominación, sino por él personalmente.

Cuando le había hablado de tomarla para su placer, no sólo había sentido la llamarada de emoción en su mente, sino que escuchó la profunda respiración que había tomado, observando la aceleración del pulso en su cuello. Y su reacción a un simple beso fue tan caliente que él había tenido que controlarse a sí mismo para no ponerla sobre la parte superior de la barra y llevarla a un berreante orgasmo en ese momento.

No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer. Sólo con verla caminar por la habitación con su paso firme, la barbilla levantada, le había provocado la compulsión de tomarla, de tenerla para sí mismo.

Una mujer arremetedora. No le sorprendía que el sub, Neville, haya asumido que era una Domme. De lejos, él habría asumido lo mismo. Pero de cerca, cuando la tocó, ella cedió por completo, incluso mientras su reacción la había confundido.

Todo en ella le atraía, desde su lujurioso pequeño cuerpo hasta su mente lógica... y la pasión que estaba liberándose de su riguroso control.

Y ella estaba empujando al propio control de él al punto de quiebre. Así que la dejaría divagar un poco más. Pensar un poco más. Todas las oportunidades necesarias para que sea suya, justo hasta el momento en que se entregara verdaderamente a él.

Vicent se detuvo en uno de los puestos más alejados. Una sub estaba amarrada en un banco de nalgadas. Su Dom había empujado su polla dentro de su boca, y ella estaba llorando, protestando.

—Uno de los observadores estaba preocupado, —dijo el custodio de la mazmorra, —pero la sub no ha utilizado ninguna palabra de seguridad o gesto.

Draco inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos sobre la sollozante mujer, permitiendo que sus sentimientos se deslicen dentro de él. Él sonrió.

—Es parte de una representación y su actividad favorita. No te preocupes.

Vicent palmeó a Draci en el brazo con una sonrisa. —Suficientemente bueno. Maldita sea, la vida es más fácil cuando estás aquí, jefe. Lo siento si interrumpí algo con esa pequeña recién llegada.

Mordiéndose los labios, Hermione siguió con la mirada al Amo. Ella había estado más excitada besándolo que teniendo sexo con otra persona. ¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Afectarla de esta manera? Había algo en él... no sólo sus palabras... incluso su forma de caminar era autoritaria. Controlada. En la universidad, ella había estado en una exposición de karate, donde algunos de los cinturones negros tenían esa aura, una mezcla

inquietante de peligro y disciplina. Ella no era la única que se sentía afectada por él, de todos modos. Los miembros del club se corrían de su camino, las mujeres se volvían a observarlo cuando él pasaba.

Como ella.

Y él la había llamado pequeña. Ella frunció el ceño. Si otro hombre la etiquetara de esa manera ella lo habría reducido de tamaño, ¿así que por qué la había derretido interiormente cuando el Amo lo hizo? Oh, ella estaba en serios problemas aquí.

Después de que él desapareciera entre la multitud, se volvió para terminar su bebida. Intentando ignorar la seductora música, sonrió a los dos hombres que se sentaron a su lado, intercambiando presentaciones, y metiéndose enseguida en una acalorada conversación sobre las leyes de impuestos.

Uno de los hombres, Gabe, tenía una personalidad casi como la del Amo. Su confianza y la autoritaria mirada en sus ojos le daban una divertida sensación de debilidad interior.

La mirada del camarero tenía ese efecto en ella también, se dio cuenta, mientras Blaise vagaba de vuelta hacia su sector. Él negó con la cabeza hacia Gabe.

—Uh-uh. De D.

Gabe frunció el ceño. —Ahora eso es una lástima. Bueno, Hermione, si alguna vez te encuentras sin compromisos, me gustaría disfrutar llegándote a conocerte mejor.

—Yo… —Incapaz de pensar en una réplica adecuada, asintió cortésmente y observó a Gabe alejarse. Se volvió a Blaise. — ¿Qué es esa cosa "De D"? Él no es mi dueño, maldita sea.

Su sonrisa parpadeó tan rápidamente que casi no lo vio.

—No, amor, no lo es. Yo sólo pensé en salvar a Gabe de hacer el esfuerzo. Te he visto con el Amo D, Gabe no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Hermione le miró y volteó dándole la espalda. Así que ella era tan obvia. No lo era, ¿o sí?

Por supuesto que no. Levantando la barbilla y quitando al Amo de su mente, ella sonrió y entabló conversaciones con los miembros a su alrededor. Extrañas conversaciones a veces. Un hombre tenía largas cadenas atadas a su cinturón. Con tops de red y short de látex, dos hombres, obviamente gay, ¿o podrían ser bi?, le echaron un vistazo para un trío. Una mujer, en látex ceñido de color rojo y guantes a juego hasta los codos, dueña de una librería con la que era divertido hablar, pero su caliente mirada era desconcertante.

Cuando la mujer se alejó, Hermione miró alrededor de la habitación. Sus nervios se habían calmado. Debería continuar explorando dado que su doméstico mundo seguramente no incluía nada como este lugar. ¿Por qué encontraba algunas de estas cosas tan... excitantes?

Sintiéndose molesta mientras admitía eso, ella necesitaba una respuesta. Nunca había sido de esconder la cabeza en la arena, después de todo.

Y esta vez estaba preparada para idiotas. También podía usar el nombre del Amo D como una herramienta de conjuro: No te metas conmigo o el Amo D te hará desaparecer. Sí, eso podría funcionar.

Sonriendo, se bajó del taburete de la barra y se marchó. Recibió dos propuestas más en los primeros cincuenta metros; un hombre que merecía una segunda mirada. Tenía esa misma confianza, fuerza, que el Amo D y Gabe. Pero de alguna manera, el Amo hacía que cada hombre en la habitación pareciera débil, incompleto. Pensó en la forma en que la miraba… toda su atención sobre ella, no en la música o en otras personas o en la planificación de la noche o incluso en su siguiente frase. Ser el foco de esa intensidad era embriagador.

Y entonces, por supuesto, llegó la pregunta que ella realmente no quería en su mente: ¿Cómo sería tener toda esa atención sobre ella en la cama?

Parpadeó y reorientó su propia atención al aquí y ahora, no a visualizar al Amo sin ropa, con sus grandes manos envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas y con su boca...

Argh. Detente. Mira. Camina. En uno de los bien iluminados sectores, una persona estaba amarrada en lo que debería ser la cruz de San Andrés que el idiota le había mencionado. Esta vez la persona encadenada era un hombre cuya jefa lo estaba azotando en lugares horribles. Totalmente consternada, Hermione miró por un momento, apretando sus piernas por la reacción. No, ella no quería ver esto, de ninguna manera. Apresurándose a seguir adelante, sólo podía pensar una cosa, Esta gente está loca.

Pasó a dos mujeres hablando juntas en un sofá. La mujer en un ajustado traje negro le estaba diciendo a la otra:

—Tu palabra de seguridad es banana. ¿Puedes recordar…?

¿Y qué sería una palabra de seguridad?

Cuanto más lejos iba de la entrada, más cambiaba la iluminación, acrecentando su inquietud.

Ah, algunos de los apliques de la pared tenían parpadeantes bombillas rojizas.

Al final de la habitación, abriendo las puertas dobles conducía a un ancho pasillo. Mucha gente estaba arremolinándose en torno a ese lugar, y los ruidos hacían que el de estómago de Hermione se retorciera: gritos, el sonido de un látigo, ruegos. Demasiado intenso. Ella no iría por ese pasillo.

No es que pudiera escapar de todos los sonidos incómodos. Mientras se dirigía hacia el otro lado de la habitación, agudos gritos resaltaban por encima del murmullo de la conversación. En una zona acordonada, un hombre corpulento, con los brazos tatuados estaba azotando a una pequeña morena atada a una mesa tipo caballete. La pobre mujer estaba gritando:

— ¡Para! Para, por favor, ¡detente! —Él no se detuvo. La gente se quedaba detrás de las cuerdas, sin hacer nada. Malditos sean.

La furia quemó a través de ella como un reguero de pólvora. Su hermana había sido golpeada de esa manera durante su matrimonio, Hermione había sospechado el abuso, pero no había actuado. Lo haría esta vez.

Aproximándose detrás del hombre, le quitó el látigo de la mano.

— ¡Imbécil pervertido, déjala, o te voy a mostrar lo que se siente!

El rostro de bulldog del hombre se puso rojo, y dio un paso adelante, luego se detuvo, las manos cerrándose en puños a su lado. Volviéndose a los espectadores, espetó:

—Tráiganme un custodio. ―Girando hacia Hermione, le arrebató el látigo.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara, derribándolo, sacudiéndose a sí misma. Además de las clases de karate en la universidad, nunca había golpeado a nadie. Pero, hey, el golpe había funcionado.

La breve emoción desapareció mientras el hombre lentamente se ponía de pie. No del todo. Su boca se secó. Ella retrocedió un paso, su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas.

Los ojos del hombre estaban desorbitados, su puño se elevó mientras daba un paso adelante.

—Detente. —La convincente voz del Amo D. El hombre se detuvo, y Jessica respiró aliviada. Todos se volvieron cuando el Amo entró en la zona acordonada. Él la miró, luego al hombre. — Acláralo, Amo López.

—Estábamos en medio de una escena, y ésta loca llegó bramando a través de la multitud, gritando, agarró mi látigo, y maldita si no me asestó un puñetazo. —Frotándose su enrojecida barbilla, los labios del hombre se curvaron un poco. —Es casi gracioso, pero aún así, ella arruinó nuestra escena.

La mirada del Amo D volvió hacia ella y se estremeció ante la implacable mirada de sus ojos.

— Hermione, explícate.

—Ella estaba gritando y chillando, "Alto, alto", y él la estaba azotando. Nadie estaba haciendo nada. —Sintiéndose como una niña teniendo un berrinche, levantó el látigo. —Se lo quité a él.

— ¿Cuál es la palabra de seguridad de tu sumisa? —El Amo le preguntó al imbécil.

—Púrpura.

— ¿Ella la utilizó, o la palabra de seguridad del club?

—No. No estaba ni cerca. Hemos estado juntos tres años, y sólo la ha usado dos veces. Soy muy cuidadoso con eso, D.

—Sé que lo eres. —El Amo D se volvió hacia ella, las cejas juntas en el ceño fruncido. — ¿Realmente leíste alguna de las reglas que firmaste?

Jessica se ruborizó, miró hacia abajo.

—Eh... no.

—Lo siento por eso, y siento aún más que serás castigada por algo que pensaste que era una buena obra.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

Su boca se abrió. ¿Castigada?

—Pero…

—Una escena está planeada de antemano, Hermione, y es muy esperada. Además, cada sub tiene lo que llamamos una palabra de seguridad, una palabra que utiliza si tiene demasiado miedo o el dolor va más allá de lo que puede soportar. La palabra de seguridad nunca, nunca es ignorada.

Hermione se lamió los labios secos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que en realidad no quiere ser salvada? Ella… pero mírala otra vez, está toda colorada.

La gente afuera de la cuerda se echó a reír.

—Si yo tomo un látigo y comienzo a golpearte con él, sí, eso sería abuso, y sería doloroso. —El Amo D le quitó el látigo de la mano. —Sin embargo, cuando alguien es excitado, en el contexto de un momento sexual, entonces el dolor puede aumentar la respuesta y el placer de una persona. Ambos disfrutan de esta actividad. Su placer, y la escena que ellos habían planeado, quedó arruinado por ti.

Personas que disfrutaban siendo golpeadas. Bueno, ella ya había visto eso. El club tenía reglas, las reglas eran buenas, y ella había cometido un tremendo error en este extraño mundo. Hora de pedir disculpas, salir de este embrollo con elegancia, y retirarse.

Sentarse en la entrada parecía mucho más atractivo, y ella estaría yendo hacia allí ahora mismo, Amo D o no Amo D.

Ahora en libertad, la mujer azotada se unió al matón. Todo el cuerpo de la pequeña mujer temblaba, y el hombre pasó un brazo alrededor de ella, disonantemente tierno, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que había ejercido ese látigo.

Hermione respiró hondo, mirándola.

—Lo siento mucho. Pensé que estabas siendo lastimada, y bueno... Por favor, perdóname. - El Amo D alzó las cejas hacia el hombre.

—No, D, lo siento. Puedo ver que es una de tus mascotas, y que ella no lo hizo a propósito, pero arruinó nuestra escena. —Besó la parte superior de la cabeza de la mujer. —Arruinó la noche para nosotros. Tenemos reglas en el club para esto, y quiero que se cumplan.

—Estás en todo tu derecho, Amo Smith. —El Amo D suspiró y apretó la muñeca de Hermione con una firme mano antes de continuar: —Este es mi veredicto. Voy a disciplinarla, permitiéndote participar. Me detendré cuando esté satisfecho de que tanto el castigo como el arrepentimiento hayan sido alcanzados. Dado que es una recién llegada y no está acostumbrada al estilo de vida, eso debe tenerse en cuenta para la intensidad y duración.

El Amo Smith frunció el ceño, y luego su cara se despejó.

—Supongo que así se hará.

El Amo se volvió, hizo señas a una camarera, y señaló el banco donde se habían ejecutado los azotes.

—Limpia esto, por favor.

Una botella de spray y toallas de papel proviniendo de una pequeña repisa en la pared, y la camarera rápidamente limpió el banco.

¿Qué quiso decir con el castigo? La mirada de Hermione fue desde el banquillo al Amo D. Estaba teniendo realmente un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

— Escucha, me disculpé, y me voy a ir ahora.- Su agarre no se aflojó.

— Hermione…

— Tú no vas a azotarme con un látigo. —Ella intentó liberar su brazo de un tirón. —No puedes… - Trató de darle un puñetazo.

Apenas sonriendo, él atrapó su puño con una dura mano. Cuando ella tiró con fuerza de su mano, la soltó, se puso detrás de ella, y le aprisionó los brazos a sus costados.

Levantándola, la puso frente al banco.

—No es un látigo. —dijo suavemente, como si estuviera continuando una conversación. Podía sentir su cuerpo todo a lo largo del suyo, y a pesar del miedo, lo percibía.

Mientras empujaba el lujurioso cuerpo de Hermione apretándolo contra él, Draco podía sentir su reacción, tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente. Miedo, sí. Pero la excitación aún persistía, lo que le sorprendió al principio. Por otra parte, incluso una persona perfectamente recta sería excitada por el Club, para una sumisa, incluso una principiante, las actividades en la sala serían el país de los sueños eróticos.

Y se había convertido en una pesadilla. Él nunca debería haberla dejado entrar aquí, y la culpa se clavaba en sus entrañas como un cuchillo sin filo. Pero él tal vez podría hacer esto más fácil para ella, no es que ella entendiera sus acciones o cómo la excitación podría cambiar la calidad del dolor.

Manteniéndola apretada contra él, le acarició el cuello, respirando su aroma a vainilla. Ella se estremeció.

—No estás lista para un látigo. —le susurró, sus labios rozando su oreja, sintiendo cómo el miedo y la emoción crecían en su interior. —Dudo que alguna vez disfrutes de ese dolor.

Sin disminuir la presión sobre sus brazos, movió las manos para ahuecar sus pechos. Si ella no se sentía atraída por él, no se excitaba, esto sería un comportamiento reprobable, pero sus pezones se pusieron duros como piedras debajo de su tacto. Ignorando a la multitud que se acumulaba detrás de ellos, él se centró en provocar el calor en ella. Sus pechos eran suaves y redondos, pesados. Ella, indudablemente, podía sentir el calor de sus manos a través del delgado material de la camiseta.

Ella podía sentir el calor de él a través de la camiseta mientras sus pulgares le frotaban los pezones, enviando ardientes sensaciones quemando a través de su cuerpo.

—Ya basta, —susurró ella, retorciéndose en su inflexible agarre. Su corazón latía con miedo, a pesar de que era muy consciente de sus manos sobre ella, de cómo su cuerpo más grande la mantenía fácilmente en su lugar. Era el Amo quien la tenía en sus brazos, El Amo, que la hacía sentir segura, sólo que no había seguridad aquí.

Sintió algo cerrarse alrededor de sus tobillos.

— ¡Hey!

El hombre y la mujer golpeada estaban arrodillados a cada lado de ella. Trató de patearlos y no pudo mover sus piernas. Habían atado los tobillos a las patas del banco.

—Déjame ir, maldita sea. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con…

—En realidad, sí —Murmuró el Amo. —Tengo tu firma. Las sanciones por la interrupción de una escena se explican en detalle en la tercera página.

—De ninguna manera. —Ella trató de retorcerse para liberarse. —Maldito seas, déjame ir.

Él la abrazó con tanta facilidad como lo haría con un cachorro, sus brazos alrededor de ella dándole tanto consuelo como miedo.

— Amo Smith, ¿podría bajar el frente varios centímetros, por favor?, —Dijo el Amo. —Y levanta todo el banco unos treinta centímetros. —Incluso mientras hablaba, embromaba a sus pechos, rodando los pezones, acariciando la parte inferior.

Cuando movió una mano hacia abajo para presionarla contra su montículo, una ola de calor rodó a través de ella. Luchó más duro, pero no podía alejarse de sus atenciones, e incluso su miedo no podía reprimir la sensación de excitación. ¿O era su miedo que la intensificaba?

El banco estaba listo.

— Hermione, inclínate ahora. —dijo el Amo D. Ella tensó su cuerpo para mantenerlo rígido.

Estaría maldita si iba a ayudar de alguna manera.

Él dio un resoplido de risa, movió un brazo hacia abajo para cruzarlo por sus caderas e inclinó el pecho contra su espalda, forzándola a doblarse sobre el banco. Ella luchó inútilmente, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Tirando sus brazos hacia los lados, él aplanó su pecho directamente sobre el banco.

Dos arañazos más y se dio cuenta que la pareja siempre-tan-útil había encadenado sus muñecas a las patas del banco. Sus brazos estaban estirados en forma recta, y ella los sacudió inútilmente.

—No, maldición.

El Amo caminó alrededor del banco. Estirándose debajo de ella, acomodó sus pechos de manera que cuelguen a cada lado de la estrecha parte superior del banco.

Jessica trató de mover sus piernas, para elevar su cuerpo desde el banquillo, pero estaba completamente restringida. El horror se precipitó a través de ella cuando se dio cuenta que con la cabecera del banco inclinada hacia abajo, su trasero sobresalía alto en el aire. Lanzando un resoplido de pánico, tiró de las correas de sus muñecas.

—Eres un cabrón. —se sacudió. —Déjame levantarme, o voy a demandarte. Yo…

—Gatita, —le dijo, acariciando su mejilla caliente. —Nadie lo hace. Las demandas hacen a las noticias, y nadie quiere admitir que ha estado aquí.

¿Publicidad? Se ahogó, la amargura envenenando su boca. No podía permitirse un escándalo en su mojigato mundo de la contabilidad. Su amenaza de una demanda judicial era inútil, y él lo sabía.

—Lo siento, pequeña. Vas a tener que someterte y tomar tu castigo. ―Después de acariciarle el pelo, se acercó a la pared. Ella giró la cabeza, tratando de no perderlo de vista. Su respiración se detuvo. Las luces parpadeantes en la pared habían ocultado lo que colgaba. Bastones y látigos, paletas y fustas. Un gemido se le escapó, y tiró más duro en contra de las restricciones.

Ella podía oír reír a la gente mientras luchaba. Un montón de gente.

Con las manos en la espalda, el Amo se tomó su tiempo para contemplar los elementos, y su angustia creció. No, no el látigo, lo prometiste. Por favor, no el horrible bastón largo y rígido. Y luego él tomó una pala redonda del tamaño de la cabeza de una persona.

—Esto parece ajustarse a las necesidades, —dijo. Le tocó la mejilla con suavidad y le dijo, ya sin susurrar, —Hermione, ya que eres nueva en esto, haré que sea fácil. Tienes permiso para gritar, llorar, maldecir, suplicar... incluso para permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que hagas será aceptable por este momento.

—Idiota, no me digas lo que puedo hacer. —Estaba tan enojada, tan frustrada, tan aterrorizada que sintió lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

— Hermione, acabo de hacerlo.

Desapareció detrás de ella, y lo siguió tanto como pudo, no podía girar la cabeza lo suficiente como para verlo. Los miembros del club estaban alineados en torno a la zona acordonada, observando. Espectadores de un show en vivo. Ella los odiaba a ellos tanto como a él.

Alguien le levantó la falda y las sonrisas aparecieron. Sus dientes se apretaron mientras el calor le quemaba la cara. No llevaba ropa interior, todo su trasero estaba desnudo en el aire, donde todo el mundo lo podía ver.

La voz del Amo.

—Un bonito pequeño culo, ¿no te parece, Amo Smith?

—Muy bonito.

El Amo D masajeó sus nalgas, lentamente, suavemente. Pasó los dedos sobre su piel desnuda, su toque sensual, cada vez más íntimo mientras trazaba el pliegue entre las nalgas y los muslos. Su conciencia se redujo a tan sólo su tacto, y luego se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dedos acariciaron entre sus piernas, resbalando en la humedad allí hasta que sintió la necesidad de que se deslizara dentro de su cuerpo como el aire caliente a través de una ventana abierta.

Y se alejó, dejándola palpitante.

—No estableceré un número específico —dijo la voz del Amo D. —Voy a decir cuándo parar.

Y algo golpeó su trasero con una horrorosa bofetada. Sus piernas se sacudieron, y el dolor quemó su piel, un terrible dolor. Ella tironeaba de las restricciones mientras desesperadamente…

¡Zas! La quemadura bajó directo a sus dedos de los pies. Cerró la boca al grito, no iba a gritar ni a llorar, ver si… ¡Zas! Su trasero estaba en llamas. Otro golpe, luego otro, cada uno la hacía poner en puntitas de pie, su cuerpo arqueándose en el banco.

Y luego todo se detuvo. Tratando de no llorar, ella apoyó la frente sobre el cuero.

—Como las partes ofendidas, por favor, tomen tres golpes cada uno, —dijo el Amo D, su voz tan cortés como si fuera un elegante camarero.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. No más. Las lágrimas se filtraban de sus ojos, viendo al Amo D borroso cuando se agachó junto a ella.

—Dolerá menos si te puedes relajar, —murmuró, secándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Por favor…

—Puedes tomar más. —Se estiró por debajo de la mesa, ahuecando sus pechos colgando. — Tomarás más. —Él asintió con la cabeza a alguien y ¡zas!

Un grito escapó esta vez. ¡Zas! ¡Zas! Esto dolía mucho, y sollozó.

Con una mano, el Amo le acariciaba la espalda, la otra mano sostenía su pecho en un agarre íntimo. Sus dedos sobre el pezón, incluso a través del dolor ella podía sentir su toque, creándose las más extrañas sensaciones en su interior.

Zas. Sólo una nalga. Otro golpe en la otra. Y un golpe a través de la parte superior de su muslo que la hizo gritar.

—Lo siento —sollozó ella, mirando al Amo, intentando lograr que él le crea. —No tenía intención de causar problemas, de verdad.

Sus ojos se suavizaron.

—Lo sé, pequeña. —Él se puso de pie, caminó hacia el extremo de la mesa fuera de su vista. Ella gimió. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No más, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Algo tocó su trasero, y ella gritó más por el miedo que por el dolor.

—Rosada y tierna. Pobre gatito, —dijo el Amo. Sus manos acariciaron su trasero, doloroso y sin embargo casi excitante. La sensación de necesidad regresó. —Libérala. El castigo ha terminado.

Unas pocas personas en la multitud gruñeron con decepción, pero se detuvieron repentinamente, como si sus reclamos hubieran sido interrumpidos. El otro Amo y su sub desataron sus manos, alguien soltó sus piernas. El Amo la tomó por la cintura, la levantó sobre sus pies, y la mantuvo firmemente hasta que encontró el equilibrio. Su rostro estaba húmedo, se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Su interior parecía estar sacudiéndose más que sus piernas.

—Esta vez, ofrece tus disculpas de rodillas, Hermione. —el Amo le indicó.

Sólo su mano debajo de su brazo le impidió caer mientras torpemente se arrodillaba. Levantó la vista hacia el Amo Smith y su esclava. —Siento mucho, mucho haberlos interrumpido. Y que no haya leído las reglas. —Los temblores le hicieron temblar la voz. ¿Y si no lo estaba haciendo lo suficientemente bien? ¿Qué pasaría si…?

El Amo Smith soltó una carcajada. —Suena arrepentida para mí, Amo D. Disculpa aceptada.

— ¿Estás satisfecha, Wendy? —Le preguntó el Amo D. La morenita asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, señor. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione con un toque de simpatía.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante por el alivio. Había terminado. Sus muslos se estremecían con tanta fuerza que sólo quería encogerse en el suelo. Las lágrimas aún goteaban por sus mejillas.

Se sentía tan perdida.

Y luego el Amo se inclinó y sin esfuerzo la levantó en sus brazos. Girando como un trompo, se agarró de la chaqueta.

—Shhh, gatito, estás bien. —murmuró, y algo en su interior se relajó. Sintió sus labios en su pelo y supo que estaba a salvo.

Draco encontró un sofá vacío en el centro de la habitación y se ubicó allí, manteniéndola firmemente en sus brazos. La culpa era un nudo duro en sus entrañas. Nunca un gesto amable había terminado tan mal. Él debería haberla hecho quedarse en la entrada fría con Goyle, nunca debería haberla dejado entrar en el club.

Maldita sea, incluso con su excitación, no habido evadido el dolor y la conmoción de haber sido azotada. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, ubicándole la cabeza contra su pecho. —Todo terminó, pequeña.

Ella hundió la cabeza en su hombro, ahogando sus sollozos de una manera que le rompía el corazón. Podía sentirla tratando de esconder su angustia, pero entre un Dom y sub, no debe haber muros. Ella no sabía eso aún y no lo sabría por un tiempo, incluso si quisiera recorrer ese camino. Ella no era su sub, pero él había actuado como su Dom para el castigo; cuidarla después de eso era su responsabilidad.

Allí era donde él comenzaría.

La movió en sus brazos para poder inclinarle la cabeza hacia arriba y mirarla a los ojos. —Te tengo, Hermione. —dijo en voz baja. —Déjalo salir.

Sus ojos miel parpadearon. Parecía casi sorprendida por sus palabras ¿nunca había tenido a nadie allí para ella? Y luego las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su hombro, y él podía sentir su estremecimiento junto a los silenciosos sollozos. Sus estranguladas palabras flotaron hacia él cuando su calidez y abrazo se filtraron en ella.

—Delante de la gente... Me dolió... Nadie nunca... —Sus barreras cayeron, y sollozó, estremeciéndose tan duro como cuando había estado congelada por la lluvia. Pequeña sensible, una refugiada pequeña mascota. Sólo lo hacía desearla aún más.

Él le acariciaba el cabello, murmurando suavemente mientras lloraba, diciéndole lo valiente que había sido, lo maravillosamente que se había disculpado, lo mucho que apreciaba que lo compartiera con él. Alabó su coraje por tratar de salvar a la otra sub, lo raro que era encontrar a alguien dispuesto a actuar para ayudar a otro.

Él dijo la verdad. A pesar de que había sido un error interrumpir la escena, el valor de sus acciones le impresionó. Las múltiples facetas de su personalidad eran fascinantes, desde un volcán a una flexible mujer en sus brazos, desde controladora y cuidadosa a pasionalmente receptiva. Ella le encantaba.

Lentamente su llanto se transformó en entrecortadas respiraciones cuando el agotamiento se apoderó de ella.

Pero después de un tiempo demasiado corto, él sintió su mente funcionar y comenzar a enterrar el dolor y el daño bajo las capas de su control. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, no aceptando ningún consuelo.

—Quiero irme ahora. —dijo con voz dura. Oh, él sabía que esto iba a llegar.

—La lluvia y el viento no han disminuido, y no tienes coche. Sin embargo, puedes quedarte en la entrada, y nadie te molestará.

Su respiración resopló, y ella se empujó de sus brazos.

—Déjame ir.

—Nos sentaremos aquí hasta que tus piernas funcionen por su cuenta. ¿A menos que quieras que te cargue a través de la habitación?

Se detuvo de inmediato.

—Por lo menos bájame.

—No.

Eso le hizo levantar la cabeza, sus ojos castaños húmedos como un desierto azotado por el diluvio.

—Nunca he tenido que castigar a alguien a quien acabo de conocer. —le dijo, dejando que su propio enojo se evidencie. —La disciplina es una cuestión de confianza entre un Dom y un sub. No tenemos esa confianza entre nosotros. Tener que representar una escena, una escena de castigo como esa, fue muy desagradable. Me preocupaba hacerte daño, Hermione. —gruñó. —Me dejarás sostenerte, y ofrecerte un poco de consuelo a cambio.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Anteriormente, ella había entendido el daño que sus acciones negligentes habían ocasionado al Amo Smith y a su sub. ¿Podría entender el malestar que le había causado a él? Casi podía oír esa mente inteligente girando en torno a los acontecimientos. Esta era una mujer muy lista.

Y luego murmuró:

—Lo siento —en su camisa.

—Como yo. —respondió él de la misma manera. Sin concederle la gracia del perdón. No todavía.

Ella sorbió un poco, avanzando lentamente debajo de sus defensas.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Simplemente siéntate conmigo, pequeña. —suspiró. —Hasta que nos recuperemos un poco. Eres una muy reconfortante mujer, y a mi cuerpo le gusta tenerte en su contra.

Con sus palabras, su mente se abrió más que cualquier dolor persistente. Él pudo sentir la forma en que su cuerpo de repente se volvió consciente de él otra vez, de su dureza en contra de su suavidad, de su mano acariciando su cabello, de su olor. Incluso mientras se relajaba, se retorcía un poco para aliviar el dolor de su culo dolorido. Su pene reaccionó a los provocativos movimientos. Ella tenía el tipo de cuerpo que más disfrutaba: redondo, suave, y abundante.

Cuando él se endureció, ella se quedó inmóvil, dándose cuenta de que sus movimientos lo habían incitado.

Él se rió entre dientes, presionando los labios en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Quiero un beso, y luego te llevaré a la entrada.

— ¿Eso es todo?—Preguntó con suspicacia.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y acarició con los dedos la parte inferior de su pecho, su pulgar frotando el pezón. Su alarma estaba acompañada por una llamarada de calor.

— ¿Tal vez debería pedir más?, —Murmuró.

Ella puso su mano sobre la de él, tratando de alejarse, tan exitoso como un gatito tirando de la mano de un ser humano.

—Bésame. —le dijo.

Con un acongojado suspiro, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

Esta vez él iba más despacio. Rozó sus labios tentándola, como en sus días con las Operaciones Especiales, examinando el terreno. Su boca era suave con una pequeña arruga en el centro del labio inferior, dividiéndolo en dos pequeños montecitos. Él profundizó el beso, abriéndole los labios con los suyos, persuadiéndola a responder. Bajo su lento asalto, su boca se suavizó, como los pezones de una mujer después de haberse corrido. Profundizando aún más, él invadió su boca, tomando posesión.

Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su mano, mientras él apretaba sus dedos alrededor de su pecho. Un jadeo. Leyó en su mente la preocupación por las exasperantes emociones de una mujer al acrecentarse sus necesidades. El calor abrasó el camino desde sus pechos a su coño, y cuando él chupó su lengua dentro de su boca, incrementó las sensaciones en su cuerpo de la forma en que un ascensor lleva a una persona a la cima.

Cuando su magnífico cuerpo se estremeció de hambre, él se alejó lentamente antes de poder estar tentado a más. Una promesa era una promesa, y ella ya estaba abrumada. Si el frío de la entrada enfriaba su lujuria, entonces que así sea. Por supuesto, si sus necesidades y pensamientos la conducían de vuelta a su territorio... Bueno, su imaginación ya la había llevado a su cama, su coño abierto para su lengua, sus dedos, y luego su polla. Él disfrutaría tomándola una y otra vez hasta que sus gritos de éxtasis la dejaran flácida y lista para tomarlo otra vez.

Él sacudió la cabeza para aliviarse un poco, luego rozó otro beso en su boca que era casi tan lujuriosa como sus pechos.

—Arriba, pequeña. —La ayudó a pararse, pasando un brazo alrededor de ella cuando sus rodillas se doblaron. Sólo para molestarla, aplicó fuerza otra vez entre sus piernas, y para ver si el castigo se estaba convirtiendo en algo más, pasándole la mano por el culo, apretó cada dulce mejilla a la vez, recordando el vívido rosa que había brillado sobre su piel blanca.

Ella contuvo la respiración, y, oh, sí, otro gratificante incremento de calor.

—Como he dicho, el dolor es una sensación muy cercana a la excitación, —murmuró, todavía acariciando las nalgas, disfrutando de su confusión mientras el dolor se transformaba en una erótica sensación. —Si te pellizcara aquí, probablemente te correrías.

Su espalda se puso rígida, y ella trató de alejarse. No estaba acostumbrada a palabras que tentaran sus deseos, incluso mientras sus dedos estaban en su culo.

Sin decir más, a pesar de que ya estaba pensando en lo que le estaría diciendo luego, lo que le diría cuando la primera muñeca fuera encadenada a su cama, él la llevó a la entrada donde Goyle custodiaba la fría y estéril habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

El duende custodio de la puerta miró hacia arriba cuando entraron. El Amo besó las puntas de los dedos de la mano de Hermione, mordiendo uno con la agudeza suficiente para enviar calor por sus dedos y aún más profundo, y se fue sin decir nada.

— ¿Fuiste expulsada? — Goyle dejó su pluma y empujó sus papeles a un lado.

—No quise estar más allí. — Hermione se ubicó en el piso en la esquina más alejada de la puerta y se movió incómoda. La dura madera del piso y su culo dolorido... eran una mala combinación.

La había golpeado con una pala.

El recuerdo del dolor se entrelazaba con el recuerdo de las manos del Amo D acariciando por encima de su trasero desnudo, cómo sus dedos habían tocado sus pechos tan suavemente. Sus manos se cerraron en puños. ¿Qué clase de persona era ella para excitarse con eso?

— ¿Tú haces ese tipo de cosas? —Le preguntó a Goyle, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia la puerta. No es que ella realmente quisiera hablar, pero su mente seguía moviéndose hacia lugares incómodos, más de lo que su trasero lo estaba haciendo. Tratando de quitar su mente de ambos, comenzó a peinar su dedo a través de los enredos de su pelo.

—No. Yo soy francamente del sexo vainilla, como lo llaman. D prefiere eso para sus guardias. Así no creamos problemas. —Él hurgó en el bolsillo y sacó un peine.

—Gracias. —Ella agarró un mechón de pelo para trabajarlo. — ¿No te molesta lo que hacen ahí dentro?

Se encogió de hombros.

—El mundo está lleno de variedad ¿por qué no en el sexo? Todo ahí dentro es… ¿Cuál es la frase? Seguro, sano y consensuado. Sí. Si les gusta un poco más pervertido para lograr sus orgasmos, no es asunto mío. —Sonrió, frotándose el mentón. —Mi cuñado es de Nueva Orleans. No le gusta la comida suave. Si no está lo suficiente fuerte, vuelca salsa picante encima. Buen chico, sólo tiene diferentes gustos a los míos.

Cuando él volvió de nuevo a sus papeles, ella bajó la mirada a sus manos. Gustos diferentes.

¿Ella tenía gustos diferentes? Por supuesto que no.

Esa gente en la pista de baile… los que la habían excitado… habían sido las dos parejas en las que los hombres estaban, obviamente, a cargo. El Amo había utilizado una palabra para eso, pero ella no podía recordar lo que había dicho.

— ¿Cuáles son los términos para mencionar a un tipo que está a cargo y a una mujer obedeciendo? —Le espetó, y enrojeció cuando sus cejas se levantaron.

— ¿Estás pensando en una relación Dominante/sumiso? Dom/sub. Si el dominante es un hombre, por lo general se hace llamar Amo o Señor o cualquier otra cosa que él elija. —Los labios de Goyle se curvaron hacia arriba. —Su sub seguramente no va a llevarle la contraria, ¿no?

El golpe de la pala sonó en sus oídos.

—Uh, no. ¿Qué recibe la esclava en esto?

—A menudo es un estilo de vida, donde las cosas relacionadas con la Dominación/sumisión no se limitan al dormitorio. Hay algunas parejas aquí como éstas, pero para la mayoría de la gente es sólo durante el sexo o el tiempo de juego.

—Así que cada noche este lugar se llena de...

— ¿BDSMs? Nah. Únicamente los sábados. Los viernes son para el público swinger, los jueves son para los chicos de cuero. A veces ellos alquilan la sala para fiestas privadas.

—Qué lugar tan concurrido. —Amo D, así lo llamaban. Así que él era un dominante, y la trataba a ella como a una sumisa. Someterse a un hombre. Incluso mientras rechazaba la idea completamente, su cuerpo se estremecía ante el pensamiento. Maldición, la había golpeado con una pala hasta que había estado llorando por todo el lugar. Entonces la sostuvo tan tiernamente como a un niño y le permitió llorar sobre él.

Ella se movió otra vez, tratando de encontrar alguna posición en la que su trasero no le doliera. Como si eso sucedería. ¿Así que ella prefería el sexo a probar un bocado? ¿Debería analizar esto como si fueran algunos libros de un cliente?

¿Por qué no debería tomarse el tiempo para estudiarlo?

Ok, entonces, admitiendo... Observando las parejas Dom/sub se había puesto caliente. Más caliente de lo que se había sentido incluso viendo porno en la TV con Matt, su último novio. Él había estado tratando de conseguir que ella se interesara más en el sexo, pero el porno no había sido sólo aburrido, sino también desestimulante.

Observar a ese Dom besar a su sub… no, tomar un beso, no permitiendo ninguna negativa… había sido mucho más erótico que ver un pene bombeando dentro de una mujer en una película. Y la forma en que el Amo Z la besó... Sus entrañas se derretían ante el recuerdo. Ella sacudió la cabeza. Pensar en esa boca exigente, en aquellos labios firmes, su cerebro terminaría hecho un puré. Piensa, Jessica.

Pero estas cosas del BDSM estaban muy por encima de ella, ¿no? No necesitaba algo excéntrico para excitarse. El sexo para ella era lo suficientemente agradable, realmente lo era. Una vez que ella se excitaba. Y ella estaba excitada por lo menos la mitad del tiempo. Sus orgasmos eran agradables.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que si iba a la cama con el Amo Z, agradable no sería la palabra clave? Porque él la tomaría, no tendría sexo con ella. Y se figuró que no tendría ninguna elección en la forma en que eso iba a suceder o en lo que él haría.

Y la sola idea de eso provocaba humedad goteando entre sus piernas. Oh, Dios.

Aún arrastrando el peine a través de su pelo, se dio cuenta que los mechones estaban libres de nudos, cayendo hasta rozar sus pechos. Ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer para evitar tomar ese camino? Podía oír a la gente dentro del club riendo, hablando. La música vibraba con un ritmo irresistible.

Quería volver allí. Averiguar qué se estaba perdiendo. Y estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo. Él la había azotado, maldita sea.

Una parte de su cerebro señaló que ella había roto las reglas, y que él no estado feliz en absoluto teniendo que cumplirlas.

Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaba si ella volvía y él le hacía algo horrible? Ni siquiera lo conocía.

— ¿Es un buen jefe? —Le preguntó, su voz apenas más que un susurro. Ben sacudió la cabeza.

— Oh, lo tienes mal, ¿no? Bueno, aquí está el resumen sobre el Amo D. Ha estado aquí por años. El club es su hobby. Nada ilegal, las drogas no están permitidas. Paga a sus empleados a tiempo. Espera que su gente sea profesional. Se divorció una vez, tiene dos hijos crecidos, nada serio con nadie. Las mujeres caen todas sobre él, y en su mundo, es conocido como el mejor Amo en los alrededores. Y eso es de acuerdo a las subs, quienes definitivamente lo sabrían. —Él le dirigió una sonrisa desafiante. — ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?

Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos.

—Ah, y no está en la cosa dura del S/M, látigos y golpes y esas cosas de cera caliente. Si estás anhelando eso, no es tu hombre.

—Pero… —La pala.

—No quiere decir que si una sub se sale de la línea, no será castigada. —añadió. —Pero hay una diferencia entre unos azotes y ser flagelado. O al menos eso me han dicho.

—Oh.

El Amo estaba interesado en ella. Ella había visto eso, sentido su erección presionando contra ella. Él estaría dispuesto a llevarla a la cama. Mostrarle… cosas. El pensamiento la hizo estremecerse por dentro y su núcleo palpitó.

Si se quedaba aquí, en la entrada y se iba por la mañana, estas cosas de Dom/sub estarían carcomiendo su mente, haciéndose eco cada vez que se iba a la cama con alguien. Estaría comparando lo que pudo haber sido con el sexo normal y nunca sabría si la realidad habría superado a su imaginación. Después de todo, tal vez tener sexo con el Amo sería otro fiasco más como había sido una gran parte de su vida sexual.

¿Podría aguantar sin saberlo?

Antes de que ella se hubiera decidido realmente… ¿se había decidido? Ya estaba sobre sus pies.

— ¿Vas a volver a entrar?

Dejó el peine sobre su escritorio.

— No me digas. Soy más tonta de lo que parezco, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

—Valiente al menos.

Draco la percibió antes de verla, una atractiva mezcla de deseo, miedo y determinación, y sus propias emociones estallaron por el placer. A pesar que él había estado esperanzado, no había esperado realmente que volviese, no después de esa dura inserción en el estilo de vida. Había considerado reunirse con ella en la entrada, hablar un rato más, pero se había abstenido. Ella debía tomar sus decisiones sin su influencia.

¿No era irónico que hubiera descubierto una mujer intrigante, una donde la química entre ellos era como echar gasolina al fuego, y ella no quisiera ser parte de la escena?

Pero allí estaba ahora, determinación y valor en lo más alto de su campo emocional. Ella podía ser inocente en cuanto al sexo alternativo, pero tenía una admirable habilidad para reconocer honestamente sus propias necesidades. Y el coraje de ir tras lo que quería.

Lástima que su valentía la había traído a esta escena, pensó, tratando de no sonreír mientras ella se acercaba y se quedaba inmóvil. Una bonita sub con el pelo rojo brillante estaba atada a un caballete de nalgadas. El ángulo se había inclinado por lo que su culo estaba en el aire, como había estado el de Hermione, recordó con placer.

Él miró hacia abajo, viendo esos ojos miel agrandarse, sintiendo su impacto al ver a la sub atada. Y entonces su imaginación estaba poniéndola a ella en el lugar de la sub, con él detrás suyo. Su recuerdo de la pala estaba sumergiéndola en la excitación ardiendo por sus venas ante el pensamiento.

El Dom de la escena roció un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y ahora estaba deslizando dos dedos dentro del culo de su pequeña descarada sumisa. Ella gimió y se retorció… más excitada que dolorida, Draco lo sabía. Pero Hermione se apretó contra su costado, por lo que él se inclinó hacia abajo.

—Ellos llevan una larga relación. —le susurró. —Él la ha tomado de esta manera una y otra vez, y ella se corre gritando cada vez. Ambos disfrutan del espectáculo que están representando, Hermione.

Ella estuvo rígida hasta que comenzó a entender sus palabras, luego se relajó y lo miró.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Tan seguro sobre ellos como lo estoy de que no estás lista para tener mis dedos deslizándose en ningún otro lado que no sea tu coño.

Su brusca inhalación, seguida de una onda sorpresiva de calor, lo endureció como una roca. Sí, la atracción estaba definitivamente allí. ¿Le seguiría la confianza necesaria?

Así que cuando ella se forzó a mostrarse enojada por sus palabras contundentes y levantó su cabeza para regañarlo, él simplemente tomó sus labios, esos suaves labios rosados que había estado anhelando desde la última vez. Su brazo alrededor de ella frustró su intento de dar un paso atrás. Puso su otra mano a lo largo de la mandíbula, manteniendo la inclinación en el ángulo correcto para jugar con su boca, para mordisquear sus suculentos labios, pasar la lengua a través de la piel aterciopelada y provocarla hasta que se abrió para él, permitiéndole ir más profundo para descubrir los secretos en su interior. Cuando chupó su lengua, pudo sentirla derretirse.

Sus labios parecían arder debajo de los suyos mientras él los atormentaba, hasta que ella aplanó su curvilíneo cuerpo en su contra en un esfuerzo por acercarse. Verdadero placer.

A regañadientes, él se retiró, agarrándola de los brazos y alejándola de él. Cuando ella parpadeó y volvió a su entorno, la sub atada frente a ellos recibió la polla de su Amo con un grito de alegría y comenzó a tener espasmos dentro de un ruidoso y feliz orgasmo.

Jessica se volvió de un rojo oscuro, casi atragantándose. —Ah. Supongo que tenías razón sobre ellos, ¿eh?

Sonriendo, Draco pasó un brazo alrededor de ella, manteniéndola alejada.

Ellos no estaban regresando a la barra, él la estaba llevando hacia la parte delantera de la habitación.

Hermione rezagó sus pasos.

— ¿Dónde estamos…?

—Has tenido un día largo y probablemente te perdiste la cena, —dijo el Amo. —Debes estar muerta de hambre ahora.

¿Comida? Eso parecía tan… mundano en este lugar exótico, pero la idea hizo gruñir a su estómago.

—Supongo que tengo un poco de hambre.

Ella no había notado antes lo que había al otro lado de la barra, pero la esquina frontal frente a la pista de baile contenía largas mesas llenas de bocadillos. El Amo le entregó un pequeño plato, y ella se acercó a la mesa, recogiendo pequeños pasteles de carne, champiñones rellenos, canapés de cangrejo. Él no tomó nada para comer, sólo sirvió algo de té helado para cada uno.

— ¿No tienes hambre?, —Preguntó ella.

— Comí antes.

En una desocupada sala de estar, ella se sentó en el sofá, y él tomó una silla. Él rara vez estaba sin tocarla, ella se dio cuenta, mirándolo por encima de la mesa de café y sintiendo que más que la distancia física crecía entre ellos. Apoyó el plato sobre la mesita del café, cada vez más vergonzosa.

—Así que… —dijo. Ella había vuelto a sentirse incómoda por la presencia de un hombre, ¿no era eso extraño? — ¿Cómo llegaste a poseer un club como este?

Él se reclinó en la silla, obviamente a gusto, las piernas estiradas hacia fuera delante de él. Una delgada mano sostenía su taza de té mientras la contempló por un momento. — Este estilo de vida puede ser solitario, y la gente asiste a los clubes por compañía. No me gustan algunos de los abusos que tienen lugar en ellos y quería ver si podía hacerlo mejor.

Ella comenzó a recoger un pastel y se detuvo. ¿Cómo iba a poder comer frente a él? Probablemente pensaba que era demasiado gorda para eso. Cuando miró hacia abajo, sus caderas y muslos parecían como si estuvieran abultados por debajo de la estrecha falda. Cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

Conversación. Ellos estaban teniendo una conversación.

— ¿Abuso?

— Al igual que con cualquier estilo de vida alternativo, el BDSM puede atraer inestables personalidades. Aquí, al menos, trato de asegurar que consensual sea más que un eslogan. Pero a pesar de nuestros procedimientos de selección y entrenamiento... todavía tenemos algunos problemas. —Su mirada estrechada parpadeó del plato a sus manos. Con el ceño fruncido, apoyó su taza de té sobre la mesa. — ¿Ya no tienes hambre?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose torpe e inepta. ¿Por qué no podía ser toda delgada y esas cosas, y por qué nunca le molestaba a menos que se sintiera atraída por un hombre?

Él sacudió la cabeza y pausadamente se cambió de asiento, uniéndose a ella en el sofá.

—Ven aquí, mascota. —Con un apretón inquebrantable, la arrastró hasta que sus muslos y hombros estaban rozando los suyos.

¿Podía él sentir la forma en que sus caderas se aplastaban?

—Jessica, me gusta tu cuerpo, en caso de que no lo hayas notado. —Se volvió hacia ella, empujándola contra la parte posterior del sofá. Lentamente arrastrando los dedos hacia abajo de su cuello, a través de sus pechos, su estómago, y el calor fluyó dentro de ella como una corriente. Ella se movió incómoda cuando su mano se ubicó sobre su cadera regordeta.

—Me gusta redonda, —dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras su mano le acariciaba la cadera.

—Me gusta abundante. —Su mano se movió para ahuecar su pecho, y sonrió cuando el peso se instaló en su palma. Y luego le subió la falda, y sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su muslo, moviéndose hacia arriba hasta que ella chilló y cerró las piernas contra él.

Él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, un pequeño tirón doloroso, y susurró:

—Tengo toda la intención de enterrarme yo mismo… muy, muy profundo… en toda esa suavidad hasta que estés retorciéndote debajo de mí. Hasta que estés jadeando por la liberación.

Dios, ella estaba jadeaba ahora. Y todo alrededor parecía haberse prendido fuego.

Incluso más lentamente, su mano acarició hacia abajo de su pierna, y luego se echó hacia atrás, dejándola sentirse vacía y necesitada. Ella notó que él no puso la falda en su sitio.

Recogiendo un bocadillo de hongo, lo sostuvo contra sus labios.

—Come, Jessica, —le dijo. —Vas a necesitar tu fuerza más tarde.

Y cuando su boca se abrió por la tentadora amenaza, él metió el bocado dentro de su boca. Con un caliente brazo alrededor de los hombros, él continuó alimentándola, bocado a bocado, hablando con su profunda voz sobre las diferentes personas del club. Blaise, que era un Dom como ella había pensado y que pasaba por las subs como un rayo, nunca tomaba una por más de un par de noches. Theodore, que había perdido a su esposa tres años atrás, no había sido realmente feliz desde entonces. A Theodore también le gustaban las mujeres con curvas. Padma, una sub, que era desobediente sólo para ganarse una paliza. Seamus quería ser un esclavo veinticuatro/siete, y Neville estaba en busca de una Ama.

Cuando la comida se había acabado, él sonrió.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Lo estaba, sorprendentemente.

— Sí. Gracias. —le dijo ella, refiriéndose a algo más que a la comida. Se sentía cómoda y decidida.

— Bien. Ahora dime ¿por qué crees que tu cuerpo no es atractivo?

Y entonces se sintió fuera de lugar otra vez. Resoplando dejó escapar un suspiro, fingiendo observar a dos personas que pasaban caminando.

—No sé dónde sacaste que…

Apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla y la obligó a encontrarse con su mirada. —No evadas la pregunta, mascota. ¿Fueron tus padres? ¿Los hombres?

¿Por qué se sentía aún más desnuda que cuando la había secado en el baño? No necesitaba hablar de esto con él… con él de todas las personas.

Él esperó. Maldito sea.

—Mamá, a veces. Y también algunos hombres que les gustaba que sus mujeres fueran más flacas. — Ella se encogió de hombros, trató de apartar la mirada. Su mano no se movió. A medida que su dedo pulgar le acariciaba el labio inferior, él probablemente podía sentirla temblar, maldición.

—Las buenas intenciones de los padres pueden estropear la cabeza de una persona, es cierto.

¿Y hombres como esos? Probablemente eligen mujeres flacas, y dejan las blandas y redondas para los hombres que las puedan apreciar. —Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. —A veces pienso que nuestro país está lleno de idiotas.

A él realmente le gustaba su cuerpo. La idea era embriagadora, liberadora.

—Eres un hombre agradable. —dijo.

—Por supuesto que lo soy. —Sus ojos se estrecharon, y vio el brillo de una sonrisa que le recordó que había acariciado su trasero desnudo, que había meneado una pala contra ese mismo trasero desnudo. La sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Ah, claro. —Ella se puso de pie, aliviada cuando no la detuvo. — ¿Y qué te parece si me muestras las instalaciones?

Cuando se puso de pie, mirándola, ella se sintió como ese gatito que él seguía llamándola. Como un gatito al lado de un lobo que no tenía hambre... en este preciso momento. Pero el peligro estaba allí, brillando en esos oscuros ojos grises. Lo miró con recelo cuando él puso su mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda y luego deliberadamente acarició las curvas de su trasero.

Ella frunció el ceño. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, él la tiró contra su pecho. Su mano sobre la espalda la sostenía inmóvil mientras su otra mano vagó hacia su trasero, su aún dolorido trasero, tan íntimamente que ella se sentía avergonzada y excitada a la vez.

—Primera lección, pequeña sub. —le dijo en voz muy baja. —Fruncirle el ceño a tu Dom puede ser riesgoso. —Un dedo rastreó la grieta entre sus nalgas a través del sedoso material de la falda, y ella se estremeció bajo su toque.

—Tú no eres mi… —La carnal mirada de sus ojos congeló su lengua. —Um. Correcto. Una lección. Gracias.

Él se rió entre dientes y la soltó, la falta de su cuerpo caliente contra el de ella le produjo un repentino escalofrío. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, luchando por la dignidad, pero moviéndose un poco demasiado rápido para alcanzar el efecto. Miró hacia atrás antes de pasar por la puerta. Un hombre estaba hablando con el Amo, pero la mirada del Amo estaba sobre ella, una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

El sensual rubor corrió a través de ella directamente hasta los dedos del pie.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

Draco escuchaba a James y sus ideas para una escena con su medianamente nueva sub, pero su mente estaba más en Hermione que en la conversación. Él podría decir que los pensamientos de ella estaban en él y en la forma en que la había hecho sentir. Ella estaba confundida... y muy excitada. Excelente.

Volvió su atención a James, repitiendo mentalmente lo que el joven le había dicho.

Nueva sub, inhibida. Maravillosa en privado, pero no podía conseguir excitarla en escenas públicas.

— Entonces no lo hagan. —dijo Draco. Su hijo en edad universitaria le habría añadido un ¡no lo puedo creer! al final.

— Pero me encanta montar escenas en el club, D. Es algo a lo que no quiero renunciar. Maldición, ella no puede solucionarlo por mí después de todo. — James suspiró, su insatisfacción evidente.

Draco alejó sus pensamientos de la tentadora castaña para poder centrarse en el problema. James y Brandy estaban bien juntos, cada uno reunía las necesidades del otro. Sería una lástima que algo tan menor los separe. — Puedes montar una escena sin hacerla llegar a su clímax.

— Sí, pero como que de eso se trata todo en una escena, por lo menos así es para mí.

— Muy bien, entonces. —frunció el ceño. — Si Brandy se corre fácilmente cuando está sola contigo, entonces se siente inhibida por verse expuesta. Si tú puedes llevarla al orgasmo una o dos veces en una escena pública, probablemente va a estar bien después de eso.

— Sí, eso es lo que pienso. A ella le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a la gente... sólo que no se corre.

— Una mujer está en su momento más vulnerable entonces, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Draco miró hacia la puerta del baño. Jessica debería salir pronto. —James, déjame darte algunos consejos prácticos y…

— Mierda D, no soy bueno para recordar instrucciones. ¿Me puede mostrar? ¿Hacer una de tus lecciones en la escena?

La educación siempre había sido una prioridad en el club, y aunque inducir un clímax público no era parte del entrenamiento habitual, probablemente era una preocupación de muchos de los nuevos Dom y subs. —Muy bien. La semana que viene.

—Perfecto. Voy a asegurarme de que tenga la noche libre. —La sonrisa de James mostraba su alivio antes de que asintiera con la cabeza hacia el baño. —Sabes, he visto a tu sub antes. Ella visita el refugio de animales cada semana.

James era un técnico veterinario, recordó el rubio. — ¿Haciendo qué?

— Socializar con los animales, ya sabes, pasear a los perros, acurrucar a los gatos. Los animales la adoran.

— Es bueno saberlo. — Un amor, como él había pensado.

— Sí, pensé que debía mencionarlo. Ella no es del tipo de jactarse.

—No. — La mujer tenía profundidades que él no había explorado todavía, física o emocionalmente.

— Bueno, gracias por la ayuda, D, —dijo James. —Voy a ir a decirle a Brandy sobre la semana que viene.

Justo después que el joven se fue, Hermione regresó.

Se volvió hacia ella, saboreando sus inequívocas emociones detrás del ruidoso tintineo del joven. Su mente era tan transparente, él ocasionalmente podría obtener imágenes en lugar de sólo emociones.

Ahora mismo, sus barreras se volvieron a levantar, su excitación bajó. Ella era como aguas termales en una montaña alta, todo ese calor cubriendo a la nieve recién caída. Ahora, cuánto tiempo podía ella hacer esto último, se preguntó, divertido. —Vamos a dirigirnos hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

La determinada mirada que el Amo acababa de darle la perturbó.

En el baño, ella había tenido una firme charla consigo misma mientras se enfriaba. Ella no haría una idiota de sí misma estando toda caliente y mojada. Seguro, quería descubrir más sobre las cosas del bondage, pero no hasta el punto de renunciar a todo control. — ¿Qué hay en el otro lado?

— Sólo un lugar para sentarse más cómodamente, —dijo el Amo suavemente. —Tú tienes una voz suave, y es difícil oírte cuando estamos cerca de la pista de baile.

La condujo hacia una zona llena de pequeños grupos de sillas y sofás. La gente estaba sentada y hablando en voz baja. Bueno, algunos de ellos. Pasaron junto a un sofá donde una mujer estaba arrodillada a los pies de un hombre jugando abiertamente con su polla.

Hermione apartó la mirada y se sonrojó.

— Las personas seguramente no son modestas aquí, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

Su risa le envió hormigueos a través de ella. Infierno, no importaba lo que él haga, ella se estremecía, como si cada célula de piel sobre su cuerpo estaría sensibilizada a su toque o a su voz. Sólo la sensación de su mano acariciando su brazo desnudo le hacía curvar los dedos de los pies.

Encontrando un sillón vacío, él se sentó, tirando de ella a su lado. Estaba tan cerca que su aroma se envolvía a su alrededor mientras su peso la inclinaba hacia él. Ella juntó las manos en su regazo.

— ¿Y ahora qué?, —Preguntó con una vívida voz.

— Ahora nos ponemos serios. —Su oscura, profunda voz de barítono le hizo temblar el estómago. — ¿Por qué volviste a aparecer?

Lo inesperado de la pregunta la hizo tensarse por dentro. ¿Por qué él seguía haciendo estas imposibles preguntas inquisitivas, maldita sea? ¿Cómo podría ella posiblemente responder a esta?

— No he venido para... Es sólo curiosidad. —Curiosidad por ver lo que él podía hacerle. Su respiración se aceleró.

— ¿Curiosidad por ver? ¿O curiosidad por hacer? —Él apoyó una gran mano sobre las suyas.

— Principalmente por ver. —De verdad.

— ¿No sientes curiosidad en cuanto a lo que se siente estando restringida? Ella hizo una mueca.

— He intentado eso antes. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿La pala?

—Me acuerdo, sí. —La curva en su mejilla apareció, pero al menos no se reía. —Bueno, gatito, vamos a ver cómo te gusta ser restringida... y tocada. —Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de sus muñecas, fijando sus manos sobre su regazo mientras él ahuecó su mejilla con la otra mano.

Él la besó. Cuando su lengua se frotó contra la de ella, el calor la llenó. Intentó llevar sus manos hacia arriba para tocarlo, sólo que no podía, y se sorprendió, luego el calor corrió a través de ella. Su boca se movió por el costado de su cuello, los dientes cerrándose suavemente sobre la piel, volviéndole la piel de gallina.

Una vez más ella trató de moverse. Una vez más los dedos la mantuvieron en su lugar, y ella realmente se sentía empapada.

—Tienes una piel suave que ruega por ser tocada. — susurró, lamiendo el hueco en su clavícula.— Pezones que quieren ser succionados. — Con su mano libre, pasó su dedo por el escote bajo de la camiseta, acariciando la parte superior de sus pechos.

Ella contuvo la respiración, deseando que vaya más allá. No queriendo que lo haga. Maldita sea, detestaba estar tan confundida.

Sonriendo, él empujó el elástico de la camiseta más abajo hasta que sus pechos estaban la mitad afuera. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de la camiseta para tocar un pezón, y este se puso duro como una piedra. Su boca se cerró con un suspiro, y luego se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que él no estaba mirando hacia abajo, sino estudiando su rostro, sus expresiones. Mientras su mirada capturaba la de ella, sus dedos ligeramente circulaban el pezón, vueltas y vueltas, hasta que ella pudo sentir la necesidad creciendo dentro suyo, hasta que estuvo mordiéndose el labio. Demasiadas sensaciones: la sensación de una dura mano restringiéndola, de sus dedos sobre su cuerpo. La urgencia la llenaba mientras su núcleo latía.

—Se siente diferente, ¿no? —Susurró. — ¿Quieres más?

—No. —Él la veía demasiado claramente, y eso era tan aterrador como la forma en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando. — No, no quiero.

Su mandíbula se apretó.

—Yo realmente sé cuándo mientes, pequeña. Para tu comodidad, no te lo he pedido antes, pero ahora... —Su mirada fija la inmovilizó en su lugar. —Ahora vas a ser honesta conmigo.

—Yo —Ella sacudió la cabeza, renuente a exponer su necesidad. Realmente ella no podía mentir.

—Creo que vamos a ir a satisfacer algunas de tus curiosidades y algunas de esas necesidades que no quieres admitir. —Le dirigió una mirada demoledora. —Tu respuesta es "sí, señor".

Su corazón estaba martilleando como si hubiera estado corriendo kilómetros, y sus manos se volvieron sudorosas en su agarre. ¿Hacer eso? ¿Dejarlo... hacer lo que quisiera con ella? Era la razón por la que había regresado, pero la idea era una locura. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de sus manos sobre ella, tomándola... Ella no podía responder, sólo podía mirarlo sin poder hacer nada.

Él sonrió, tiró de ella sobre sus pies, y la condujo a una puerta cerrada rotulada como Privada y luego dentro de una pequeña habitación abajo por un pasillo. Con un gesto de su mano en el marco de la puerta, dos candelabros de pared brillaron con suaves luces parpadeantes.

Ella se detuvo justo dentro de la puerta, una muñeca todavía bajo su control. La música palpitante del club era un suave murmullo en los oídos mientras miraba a su alrededor. Los oscuros paneles del cuarto contenían una gran cama de hierro forjado con un cobertor brillante color zafiro, un armario antiguo, y nada más. Se humedeció los labios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esto era demasiado, demasiado irrevocable. Tiró contra su agarre.

— No, Hermione. —murmuró. —Tú estás aquí porque quieres estar. Si te vas, siempre te preguntarás lo que podría haber sido.

¿Cómo sabía eso?

Su respiración se volvió más rápida cuando la llevó hasta la cama, pero él simplemente se sentó en el borde y la atrajo sobre su regazo, atrapándole la mano.

—Antes que nada, esta vez entre nosotros es simplemente por placer. Confía en mí para saber cómo darte ese placer. ¿Puedes hacer eso?, —Sus ojos estaba absortos como si él pudiera ver dentro de su alma.

Ella asintió rígidamente con la cabeza entonces.

— No me azotarás... o nada de eso, ¿verdad?

— No, gatito. —Acarició un dedo hacia abajo de su mejilla. — Has experimentado el peor de los castigos físicos que yo imparto.

Sus músculos se relajaron un poco.

— Está bien.

— Segundo. Si tienes demasiado miedo o estás de alguna manera dolorida, tu palabra de seguridad es rojo. Si utilizas esa palabra, todo se detiene. Es el equivalente a llamar al nueve-uno- uno, así que no la uses a la ligera.

Una manera de salir. Eso era bueno. Se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban frías sin su caliente agarre.

—Pero, Hermione. — Las puntas de sus dedos le levantaron la barbilla para inmovilizarla con una dura mirada color gris. —Si tú estás dolorida o tienes miedo, simplemente me lo dices. —Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. —Si yo estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, lo sabré, sin embargo, espero que compartas lo que sientes conmigo.

¿Desnudar sus pensamientos, sus emociones? ¿Podría incluso el sexo con él ser tan íntimo?

Ambas cosas la dejarían vulnerable... Esto realmente no era una buena idea, ¿verdad?

— Señor, yo pienso…

— Piensas demasiado a veces. —murmuró, liberándole las manos para enredar sus dedos en su cabello. —Esto es placer, no un examen de la universidad. —Inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás, su boca se cerró sobre la de ella en un tierno beso. La besó lentamente, profundamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Su piel se calentó y de pronto estaba lista para sentir sus manos sobre ella, quería sus manos sobre ella. Ella cerró sus dedos en su sedoso cabello, y le devolvió el beso hasta que su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando él se puso de pie, su boca aún sobre la de ella, cuando la tiró sobre sus pies. Dio un paso atrás, dejándola sin aliento, sus labios hormigueando.

Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, su boca era una línea firme cuando la giró hacia la cama. Flexionándola hacia delante, le puso sus manos sobre la fría seda del cobertor.

— No muevas las manos de donde las puse, —dijo. — ¿Entendido?

Oh... Esto estaba empezando. El corazón palpitó pesadamente. Cuando sus dedos se curvaron en el edredón en puños, ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Di: "Sí, señor", así sé que me estás escuchando.

— Sí, señor —susurró, y se estremeció.

— Muy bonito. —Acarició su mejilla. Entonces sintió sus manos sobre su cintura, abriendo la falda. Sus dedos eran firmes, seguros. Cuando la falda se agrupó alrededor de sus pies, dejándola desnuda de cintura para abajo, se sacudió y empezó a ponerse de pie.

—Quédate en el lugar, pequeña. —Su mano presionó sobre su espalda, inmóvil hasta que ella volvió a su posición con las manos apoyadas sobre la cama. Y luego la tocó, masajeando sus doloridas nalgas, murmurando en el placer. —Tienes un hermoso culo, Hermione. Perfecto para mis manos.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la grieta entre sus mejillas, tocándole los pliegues tan íntimamente que se quedó sin aliento.

—Ya estás húmeda para mí. —dijo con voz profunda. Deslizó los dedos por su humedad una y otra vez hasta que su raja estaba en llamas y sus caderas se retorcían sin control. Pero se las arregló para mantener sus manos quietas.

— No te moviste. Buena chica. —le dijo, y la aprobación en su voz la llenó de placer.

— Date la vuelta ahora. —Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y resueltamente sacó su camiseta sobre su cabeza, dejándola completamente desnuda. —Ah, eres una mujer hermosa. —dijo, sus ojos ardiendo mientras se tomaba su tiempo observándola, su mirada tan caliente como lo habían estado sus manos.

Él realmente actuaba como si ella fuera bonita. Podría escuchar eso toda la noche. Sus cálidas manos corrieron hacia arriba de sus brazos.

—Tu piel es como el terciopelo caro, gatita. —murmuró antes de acariciar a través de su clavícula. Sus pezones se apretaron en una dolorosa necesidad, incluso antes de que él los tocara y acariciara con las puntas de sus dedos.

— Arriba de la cama ahora, —dijo, su voz profunda y suave. La empujó delante de él hasta que llegó a la mitad. Con manos firmes, la hizo rodar sobre su espalda, la forma de manejarla con tanta facilidad la sorprendió. Él se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, una rodilla a cada lado de su cintura. Lo miró. Su mandíbula era dura, fugazmente sombreada, y sus labios firmes estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa.

Le acarició el pelo.

— ¿Confías en mí en que no voy a hacerte daño, Hermione?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y él esperó hasta que ella le susurró:

— Sí, señor.

— Buena chica. —Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de ella, le cogió una mano y la levantó hacia la cabecera de la cama, envolviendo una suave correa a su alrededor. Y luego lo hizo con la otra. Tan rápidamente, tan fácilmente, y luego se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Cuando sus ojos dejaron los suyos, ella sintió una descarga ardiendo a través suyo. Tiró en contra de las correas, dándose cuenta de su vulnerabilidad. Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Estaba desnuda, y él estaba... Ni siquiera lo conocía.

— No. No me gusta esto. Déjame ir.

— Hermione, mírame. —Él ahuecó su mejilla con una gran mano, obligándola a encontrarse con su oscura mirada. Su demoledora, directa mirada. — Confía en mí para cuidarte, gatita. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Su pánico retrocedió un poco, incluso más cuando él rozó un tierno beso sobre sus labios y acariciando su sien. Nunca había conocido a nadie que la afectara de esta manera. Confiaba en él, mucho más de lo que tenía sentido. Ella suspiró su aceptación, deteniendo la lucha contra las correas, aunque su cuerpo permaneció rígido.

Mientras yacía allí, las manos atadas sobre su cabeza, él se puso de pie y se desvistió, no a toda prisa, sino tan eficiente como hacía todo, según parecía. Oh, era tan guapo sin ropa como ella lo había imaginado, su piel pálida resplandeciente, tirante sobre los músculos debajo. Sus ojos fueron más abajo, y se sonrojó. Su erección era enorme, gruesa y dura y sobresalía hacia ella, tanto una amenaza como una promesa.

Siguiendo su mirada, él miró hacia abajo. — Como puedes ver, estoy esperando enterrarme en tu resbaladizo coño, sentirte toda a mí alrededor.

Su núcleo se empuñó ante sus palabras, como si tuviera una mente propia, calentándose y humedeciéndose para la invasión.

Después de cubrirse con un condón, se unió con ella en la cama. Apoyado sobre un codo, le acarició la mejilla y provocó sus labios en un suave beso que rápidamente se volvió caliente. Su lengua tomó posesión, llanamente sumergiéndose dentro y fuera de su boca.

Y ella sintió el calor retornar mientras él jugaba con su boca, mientras sus dedos rozaban arriba y abajo de su cuello, acariciando la parte superior de sus pechos.

Entonces su mano se movió hacia abajo.

— Eres como un regalo de Navidad —su voz era suave y profunda —obsequiándome con placeres tan tentadores. Tus pechos son encantadores. —Levantó a cada uno, evidentemente, disfrutando del peso sobre su mano, pasando los dedos por la parte inferior, haciendo círculos en cada pecho hasta que los pezones se contrajeron en duros botones, doloridos por ser tocados.

Ella se arqueó, tratando de acercarse, y él se rió entre dientes.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre su pecho derecho, corriendo sobre la pequeña areola de piedra hasta que se apretó aún más. Cuando tomó el pezón dentro de su boca, su caliente y húmeda lengua provocaba estremecimientos en ella cuando circulaba el pico. Sus dientes se cerraron y mordieron. Se quedó sin aliento. La sensación era apenas dolorosa, enviando placer sacudiéndose a través de ella como una línea eléctrica hacia su centro.

Intentó llevar sus manos hacia abajo, queriéndolo tocar, pero las restricciones la sostenían con fuerza. Se dio cuenta una vez más que no podía moverse, no podía detenerlo de darle cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Su respiración se enganchó incluso mientras su excitación subía otro nivel.

Él se movió al otro pecho mientras sus dedos seguían jugando con el primero. Lo llevó a su boca, chupando con fuerza hasta que el pezón estuvo erguido y de color rojo oscuro.

— Muy bonito. —murmuró con aprobación, y se deslizó hacia abajo. Su boca se presionó contra su estómago, mordisqueando y besando hasta que ella se retorcía bajo su toque, su corazón latía más rápido con cada centímetro.

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas ahora, mirando a su... su coño. Ella se sonrojó. ¿Por qué él no había oscurecido la habitación? El sexo era una cosa, ser observada era otra. Esa área debería ser privada.

Inclinando su cabeza, él pasó el dedo hacia abajo por su estómago hasta la parte superior de su hendidura, y ella contuvo el aliento y tiró de sus ataduras. Él la miró, empujándole las piernas un poco hacia afuera. Sintiéndose expuesta y vulnerable ante su mirada, se resistió, incapaz de ayudarse a sí misma.

— No creo que vayas a obedecerme fácilmente, —reflexionó. —Eres demasiado tímida.

Tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que venía. Ahora iba a restringir sus piernas. Ella había oído hablar de las piernas abiertas como el vuelo de un águila atadas en las esquinas. Su respiración se aceleró incluso más mientras trataba de decirse a sí misma que sería divertido. Por lo menos sabía lo que venía.

Sus ojos se arrugaron cuando él le sonrió.

— Tal vez no la apertura del águila, entonces.

Estirándose debajo del colchón, sacó una ancha correa que estaba conectada al costado de la cama. Luego de envolver la suave correa cubierta con terciopelo justo por encima de su rodilla, le inclinó la pierna hacia arriba hasta el pecho, luego hacia afuera, y tiró de la cuerda para ajustarla.

— Hey. —Abrió mucho los ojos cuando él hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna y esta vez trató de resistirse, pero había terminado antes de que se recuperara de la sorpresa. En lugar de que sus piernas estuvieran rectas, él había tirado sus rodillas hacia su estómago, y hacia afuera, inclinando su coño hacia arriba en el aire.

— Ahora estás abiertas para mí. —le dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos. —Abierta para lo que mi boca o polla quiera de ti. —Insoportablemente lento, él deslizó su dedo hacia abajo entre sus pliegues, tomando su humedad y esparciéndola. —Este hermoso pequeño coño es mío para usarlo.

Mirándolo, ella se estremeció mientras su mente quedaba en blanco. Estaba atada y más indefensa de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado. Sus piernas se sacudieron en vano, incapaces de cerrarse, moverse. Sus habituales preocupaciones acerca de cómo tocar, de cómo moverse... Todas las decisiones habían sido alejadas de ella, él las tomaba a todas. Y la excitación se estableció como una caliente mano sobre su entera mitad inferior, y la humedad se escurría entre sus piernas, revelando su deseo ante su conocedora mirada.

Sus cálidas manos pasaban hacia arriba y abajo de sus piernas, masajeando la parte inferior de los muslos restringidos. Cuando acarició el tierno pliegue entre la pierna y el pubis, se estremeció. Su núcleo se bobinó más apretado. Inclinándose hacia adelante, él mordisqueó sobre su estómago, su cálido aliento sobre su piel.

Cuando sus dedos apenas acariciaron su clítoris, la necesidad explotó dentro de ella. Se retorció, su núcleo entero ardiendo casi dolorosamente.

— Por favor —susurró, no realmente segura de lo que ella quería. Él levantó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿A quién?

— S-señor, por favor. —Necesitaba más, necesitaba algo tanto que le dolía, sus entrañas palpitantes, deseosas.

— Ah, me gusta complacer. —Sus grandes manos se enroscaron alrededor de sus muslos, sosteniéndola tan fuerte como las correas, y bajó la cabeza. Su lengua lamió dentro de ella, y gritó por la sorpresa, la resbaladiza atención de él se fue demasiado rápido. Pero la lengua encontró su clítoris, moviéndose por arriba y alrededor provocándolo con pequeños parpadeos, mientras su respiración casi se detenía con cada pequeño toque. Necesitaba arquear sus caderas, presionarse contra él, y no podía moverse. Estaba abierta e inmóvil para su toque.

De pronto deslizó un dedo entre sus hinchados pliegues, y dentro de ella.

— ¡Ah, ah! —Sus tejidos estaban tan sensibles que él se sentía enorme dentro de ella. Caliente.

Sus piernas se sacudieron, luchando contra las correas.

Adentro, afuera, un dedo, luego dos, y luego su boca se acomodó sobre su clítoris. Su lengua acariciaba, suave y luego duro, nunca igual, hasta que cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba esperando por el siguiente deslizamiento de su dedo, el siguiente toque de su lengua. Ella jadeaba con pequeñas duras respiraciones.

Y luego, su boca se cerró sobre su clítoris, y chupó duro mientras hundía sus dedos adentro y afuera de ella. Ella gritó cuando los eléctricos espasmos dispararon a través suyo con el destello de los fuegos artificiales. Su interior convulsionó alrededor de sus dedos invasores, sus caderas sacudiéndose incontrolablemente.

Todavía podía oír sus gemidos resonando en la habitación cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que él había subido para acostarse a su lado. Su mirada estaba fija en su rostro.

— Oh... —ella susurró, asombrada de sí misma ante su respuesta. Nada se había sentido así antes, tan diferente de sus pequeños agradables orgasmos como una ducha por la tarde frente a una tormenta tropical.

Sus manos estaban restringidas todavía, y quería moverse, tocarlo. Tiró de las correas de su muñeca.

— Suéltame, —exigió.

Él le dirigió una lenta sonrisa.

— Pronto, pequeña. Pero encuentro que me gustan tus caderas en esta posición.

Él se movió arriba de ella y se estiró hacia abajo para tocar su coño. Ella temblaba mientras sus hábiles dedos bromeaban a su clítoris, a sus labios.

—Estás tan abierta.

Rozó su polla arriba y abajo por su humedad, lo que desencadenó pequeños espasmos en su interior. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, él empujó lentamente, firmemente dentro de ella, duro, caliente y grueso, llenándola completamente. Más que completamente, más profundo de lo que se sentía cómodo en esa extraña posición. Ella luchaba por respirar, tratando de escapar, de alejarse.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que estéis disfrutando de esta historia cargada de sensaciones y erotismo. ¿Volverá Hermione a Shadowlands? ¿La buscará el Amo D? A partir del siguiente capítulo nos adentraremos en la verdadera historia, esto solo ha sido el principio. La primera noche.**

 **¿Qué nos depara el resto? ¿A qué otras parejas y personajes conoceremos?**

 **Quiero adelantaros que este es el primer fic de una saga entera, que tengo en mente adaptar, cada libro narra la historia de una de las parejas y continúa con la historia de las anteriores uniéndolo todo en un increíble mundo.**

 **Pero hasta el momento no tengo noticias de si está gustando o no esta primera parte sobre Draco y Hermione, por lo que voy a pausar el ritmo de actualizaciones. Querría saber si os está gustando como ha iniciado todo esto, si queréis más y que os parecen estos Draco y Hermione, o incluso Goyle y Blaise. Estoy continuando a ciegas y es un poco difícil.**

 **Me encantaría que me ayudarais conociendo vuestra opinión.**

 **Pero primero de todo, os dejo disfrutar:**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Las bolas de Draco cayeron pesadamente contra las nalgas de la pequeña sub, una pequeña agradable sacudida, mientras él mismo se enterraba hasta la empuñadura. Ella estaba resbaladiza y caliente, apretada a su alrededor. Desde su cuerpo y mente, él podía sentir su malestar por su tamaño, y se detuvo para darle tiempo para adaptarse. Sus pechos rozaban su pecho, y él se inclinó para pellizcar uno. Dudaba de si alguna vez conseguiría llenarse de sus pechos.

Su coño se contraía alrededor suya mientras chupaba un suculento pezón y luego el otro, jugando con cada uno hasta que pudo sentir su cuerpo respondiendo, queriendo más.

Él le dio más. Sus caderas se inclinaron hacia adelante, y ajustó sus movimientos de manera que cada empuje, cada exquisito deslizamiento dentro de su cuerpo, rozara su clítoris. En un minuto, ella estuvo temblando debajo de él, un minuto más y gimió, bajo y profundo, sus ojos miel ciegos de pasión. Ella tenía tanta pasión que había mantenido oculta, y el placer de liberarla era embriagador. Ah, pero ella tenía más para dar. Él continuó bombeando, duro y controlado.

Con una mano, le liberó los brazos de las ataduras. La satisfacción lo llenó cuando ella lo agarró como una nadadora ahogándose. Deslizó sus manos sobre su espalda, luego sus dedos se clavaron en sus bíceps cuando aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de sus golpes.

Su respiración era rápida y superficial, rota con pequeños gemidos, el agradable sonido de la sumisión. Ella estaba muy cerca. Él se estiró por abajo y deslizó un dedo sobre su clítoris. Su grito llenó la habitación mientras su apretado coño sufría espasmos alrededor suya.

Él se dejó ir y cada intensamente satisfactoria sacudida de su polla se desencadenaba una y otra vez. Finalmente pasó, apoyó su frente contra la de ella, un poco sorprendido por lo abrumadora que su liberación había sido.

Después de tomar una profunda respiración, Draco se empujó hacia arriba. Ella no se podía mover. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sus pechos se estremecían con cada latido. Liberó sus rodillas, riéndose entre dientes mientras sus piernas se deslizaban hacia abajo, los músculos se desplomaron.

Rodando hacia un lado, permaneció dentro de ella, disfrutando los pequeños espasmos de su coño rodeándolo. La acurrucó más cerca, suave y balsámica en sus brazos. Afecto y algo más lo llenó. No podía recordar cuándo había disfrutado más del sexo o cuándo se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer.

Cuando su respiración disminuyó, cuando él pudo sentir sus emociones comenzar a arremolinarse por su mente, le preguntó en voz baja:

— ¿Qué sentiste al estar atada, estar abierta para mi placer?

Ella se sorprendió por su pregunta, porque él pudiera hablar de esas cosas, él ocultó su sonrisa en su cabello. Esa inocencia era un contraste con su mente aguda, así como su modestia escondía debajo una pasión ardiente. La mezcla le encantaba.

— Yo... hmmm. Es muy inusual.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te corriste gritando? —Él susurró.

Hermione tragó saliva. La mano de él había estado acariciando suavemente su pecho, como si disfrutara la sensación de su piel, y ella se había sentido apreciada, hasta que empezó con esas preguntas. ¿Realmente esperaba que abra sus emociones a él como lo había hecho con su cuerpo? Hundió la cara contra su pecho en lugar de responder.

Le pellizcó el pezón, un pequeño dolor, y ella contuvo el aliento.

—Respóndeme, Hermione. —Su voz se había enfriado, y cuando ella miró a hurtadillas hacia arriba, sus cejas estaban juntas.

—Nunca, ¿vale? —Murmuró ella, molesta con él a cambio. _Sus orgasmos eran su asunto, no el de él._

—Cuando estemos juntos de esta manera, no tendrás secretos para mí. —le dijo, sin liberar su mirada. —No vas a ocultar tu cuerpo o tu mente.

Ella se estremeció, sintiéndose más expuesta que cuando su trasero había estado al aire a la vista de todos. Su mano acarició hacia abajo por su mejilla, por su cuello.

— Encontraste que estar atada fue un poco aprehensivo y muy emocionante, ¿no? Evitando sus ojos, ella asintió con la cabeza. _¿Por qué preguntaba si sabía las respuestas?_

Él la miró por un momento, silenciosamente, el tiempo suficiente para que ella comenzara a preocuparse. ¿Estaba planeando algo más? ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Se estremeció mientras su mente evocaba imágenes horripilantes... lascivas... _tentadoras_.

—Y ahora estás empezando a preguntarte qué más puede suceder en esta habitación. En esta casa. —Sus ojos contenían una luz malvada. Su boca se curvó con satisfacción cuando los músculos de ella se tensaron por la sospecha y el hambre.

—Primero, vamos a limpiarnos un poco. —dijo, y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Sintiendo escalofríos sin él, se sentó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma. Su cuerpo estaba satisfecho, pero sus emociones... Se sentía muy confundida. Había conseguido lo que quería, ¿verdad? ¿Pero su respuesta había sido debido a él y a lo bueno que era en la cama? ¿O porque había sido atada? ¿Cómo podía llegar a un acuerdo con su propio comportamiento?

¿Que en realidad le había permitido amarrarla, y le había gustado?

Realmente, debería irse a casa ahora, pensó miserablemente, incluso mientras anhelaba volver a enrollarse en sus brazos.

Cuando volvió, él sacudió la cabeza.

— Pequeña sub, estás pensando y preocupándote otra vez. Hora de ponerte a trabajar. ¿Trabajar? Fregar el baño o…

—De rodillas.

La joven parpadeó, vio el comienzo de un ceño en su rostro, y se arrastró de la cama. Incluso mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, su mente protestaba. Ella era una mujer inteligente, una mujer de negocios. Seguramente esta no era una posición en la que debería estar. Su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse, su piel cada vez más sensible. Cada pequeña fibra de la alfombra de felpa parecía acariciar sus piernas.

— Muy hermosa. —Se paró delante de ella, acariciándole el pelo. —Tómame en tu boca y chúpame. Su boca se abrió.

— Pero

— ¿Qué dices?

Él estaba sólo medio erecto.

—Um. Sí, señor.

Puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla, levantándole su rostro.

— ¿No has hecho esto antes, gatita?

— Dos veces. No se me dio muy bien… —admitió con tristeza. Su último novio había sido mordaz con sus comentarios sobre su desempeño en el sexo oral. ¡Qué diablos!, en cualquier tipo de sexo.

Los ojos del Amo D se estrecharon.

— Por qué no tomas esa caliente y suave boca y la pones alrededor de mi polla. Tú empieza, y yo voy a instruirte cuando sea necesario.

Le gustaba su boca. Eso era suficiente estímulo para que ella lo agarre en sus dedos. Su polla era flexible, la cabeza suavemente aterciopelada cuando cerró los labios alrededor de ella.

Para su deleite, él zumbó con apreciación. Suavemente, movió su boca sobre su pene, sintiéndolo endurecerse, alargarse. La piel floja apretándose alrededor de la dureza por debajo, y ella alejó su boca para mirar. Más temprano, había sentido como él había entrado en ella con algo enorme, y lo era.

Riéndose, él le acarició el pelo de nuevo.

— Continúa, gatita.

Por lo menos lo había complacido lo suficiente para ponerlo duro. Eso era algo, ¿verdad? Deslizó sus labios hacia arriba y abajo, humedeciéndolo con su boca.

— Usa tu lengua, —murmuró. —Imagínate que es mi lengua sobre tu clítoris. La única diferencia es el tamaño.

Oooh, recordó cómo su boca se había sentido sobre ella, cómo su rapaz lengua había lamido sobre ella, a su alrededor... El recuerdo la hizo mojarse, le hizo vibrar el clítoris. Con este conocimiento, pasó su lengua por la parte inferior de su polla, jugando con las gruesas venas y luego la arremolinó alrededor de la cabeza. Tomándolo plenamente dentro de su boca otra vez, chupó ligeramente de la misma forma que él había succionado su clítoris.

Su mano se apretó en su pelo.

—Ahhh, eso es perfecto, Hermione. Ahora usa tus manos también.

¿Las manos? Sosteniendo su polla con una mano, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró. Él movió sus piernas separándolas, y sus bolas se balancearon, atrayendo su atención. Siempre había querido tocar a un hombre allí, para ver cómo se sentían. Con su mano libre, deslizó su palma debajo de un testículo, levantándolo, dejando que sus dedos lo acaricien. Tan pesado y suave. Pero podría decir de alguna manera, que a pesar de que él estaba disfrutando esto, ella no estaba volviéndolo loco, como él había hecho con ella.

 _Ella realmente quería llevarlo a la liberación._

Volviendo su atención a su polla, lamió su camino de regreso, entonces la agarró con ambas manos por la gruesa base. Apretó con suavidad y los músculos de sus piernas se apretaron. ¡Sí! Lo tomó en su boca otra vez, deslizándolo adentro y afuera, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en contrapunto. Él se puso más duro, más grueso, y su satisfacción era embriagadora, casi tan fuerte como la necesidad cada vez mayor entre sus piernas, el deseo de tenerlo dentro de ella allí.

Su entusiasmada boca iba a ser la muerte para el rubio. Caliente y húmeda. Sus torpes movimientos sólo empeoraban las cosas, manteniendo su atención completamente sobre ella y lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando la urgencia de liberarse dentro de ella lo abrumó, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Eres muy buena en esto y sólo irás mejorando. Pero no he terminado de tomarte todavía. A la cama, mascota.

Ella le dio un golpecito final con la lengua, destellando una sonrisa de felicidad hacia él, y gateó sobre la cama. Ah, la princesa se sentía más a cargo ahora. Él estaba encantado de que su nivel de comodidad se haya incrementado.

Aun así, tomarla de una manera mundana no le servirá de nada. Ella era una mujer fuerte cuyas más profundas respuestas al parecer se producían cuando era más vulnerable.

El armario contenía cintas de velcro y cuerdas, y otros condones. Él se cubrió rápidamente. Mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama con las restricciones, vio la inquietud crecer en sus ojos. Podía sentir el toque de incertidumbre en su mente. Sentada con las piernas bien cerradas; su acelerada respiración empujaba sus pechos.

— Dame las muñecas. —murmuró, y esperó pacientemente a través de su vacilación. Apreció la forma en que ubicó las muñecas en sus manos. Su confianza en él había crecido. —Buena chica.

Después de emparejar las fijaciones de velcro alrededor de sus muñecas, las juntó y luego deslizó una cuerda a través de la unión. Levantándola, la dio vuelta y la ubicó sobre sus manos y rodillas.

— No te muevas, mascota. —le advirtió, acariciando su pecho. Su corazón dio un vuelco bajo sus dedos, la velocidad incrementándose agradablemente.

Había una línea muy fina entre el miedo que la excitaría y el miedo que paralizaría sus sentidos. Pero él podía sentir su creciente excitación superar a su temor.

Se detuvo un momento para acariciarle el cabello. El tiempo suficiente para envolverlo alrededor de su mano, otorgándole otra distracción a la mente. Los sedosos mechones eran una mezcla de colores entre castaño y dorado, deslizándose sobre su piel olivácea cuando él los empujó sobre un hombro desnudo. Le mordió la nuca, complacido de ver aparecer la piel de gallina en sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba sensibilizado, esperando por lo que él haría.

Después de envolver una ancha correa alrededor de su rodilla derecha, deslizó sus manos atadas por debajo de ella, dejándola en equilibrio sobre un hombro, la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado. Sonriendo, le ató las manos a la correa de la rodilla.

Su culo estaba hacia arriba en el aire, mostrándole sus cualidades plenamente. Tal vez algún día ellos podrían explorar ese gallardo pequeño agujero. Por ahora, tocó con sus dedos el pequeño hoyuelo junto a su columna vertebral antes de poner sus manos sobre las hermosas mejillas que todavía estaban un poco inflamadas por la azotaina.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella. Cabeza abajo, culo al aire, incapaz de moverse…

¿ _Esto parecía bastante familiar_? se preguntó lamentándose. Tenía las manos entre sus piernas, atadas al interior de su rodilla derecha. Tiró de las restricciones sin éxito, y la incapacidad para moverse envió un temblor inesperado de necesidad deslizándose a través de ella. La aprehensión hizo golpear a su corazón en su pecho mientras trataba de ver lo que él estaba haciendo, lo que había planeado. Su piel, incluso su núcleo, se tensó, esperando por su toque.

Y entonces sus manos se cerraron sobre su trasero, jadeó y se estremeció. Él masajeó y acarició sus todavía tiernas nalgas, donde el dolor persistía. Ella se zarandeó por la sensación de sus dedos, el leve dolor y la excitación ondulando juntos, mojándola entre las piernas. Y quería más.

Mientras una mano bromeaba su trasero, la otra excitaba su coño, deslizándose dentro de sus jugos. Pasó un dedo suavemente a través de sus pliegues y hacia arriba para jugar con su sensible clítoris. Ella intentó menearse, y la mano sobre su trasero la detuvo, manteniéndola en su lugar. — No te muevas, pequeña.

Su dedo se deslizó a través de su coño, firmemente, luego golpeteó vacilante, y ella pudo sentir su clítoris hinchándose.

— Tu dulce pequeño clítoris es justo como mi polla. —murmuró. —Suave hasta que lo acaricias, y ahora siento cómo se puso más duro. Más grande.

Los despiadados toques continuaron hasta que ella palpitaba con la necesidad de más. Cuando la mano se alejó, ella se quejó.

— No quiero descuidar esta área. —Sus seguros dedos tocaron la parte exterior de su apertura luego atravesaron a través de sus hinchados labios internos dentro de su humedad. Ella luchaba para recuperar el aliento mientras las sensaciones se transmitían desde su clítoris hacia su núcleo entero. Donde sea que él tocaba la sensibilidad crecía y quemaba con la necesidad.

Ella apretó alrededor de sus dedos desesperadamente, tratando de mantenerlo adentro mientras deslizaba sus dedos adentro y afuera.

— ¡Más! —jadeó ella.

Él se detuvo, quitando las manos de ella.

Su coño entero pulsó dolorosamente y ella gimió.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —Le preguntó con paciencia.

— Señor. Señor, por favor tócame.

— Mejor. —De repente, su boca estaba allí, donde sus dedos habían estado. Su húmeda y caliente lengua agitándose sobre su clítoris, bromeando su grieta con serpenteantes movimientos que la hacían estremecerse.

Ella jadeaba, tan cerca, tan cerca, y luego él se alejó otra vez, y ella gimió, sus manos cerrándose en puños.

Draco se rió entre dientes luego condujo su polla profundamente dentro de ella en un duro empuje. Ella gritó cuando su mundo se dividió a su alrededor, mientras sus espasmos se producían en torno a su dureza, temblando con tanta fuerza que sus piernas se debilitaron. Las manos de él la sostenían en su lugar, agarrando sus caderas y manteniéndola inmovilizada contra él.

Él se sentía incluso más grande en esta posición que en la otra, y ahora Hermione se retorcía, tratando de escapar. Sentía cómo su polla la había llenado por completo, clavándose contra el cuello del útero, y gimió de nuevo, la incomodidad y el deseo fundiéndose en su interior.

— Shhh, espera, pequeña, sólo tienes que esperar, —murmuró. Cuando se inclinó sobre ella, su polla se movió en su interior, arrancando otro grito ahogado de ella. Puso un musculoso brazo al lado de su hombro para sostenerse a sí mismo, y la otra mano jugaba con sus pechos. Rodó sus pezones suavemente entre sus callosos dedos hasta que sus pechos estuvieron apretados e hinchados, enviando un mensaje carnal a su ingle. Sus caderas se contonearon ligeramente mientras su coño se estremecía alrededor de su pene, adaptándose a su tamaño.

Él comenzó a moverse, cada deslizamiento hacia adentro y hacia afuera haciéndola jadear y luego gemir cuando las sensaciones comenzaron a acumularse como montañas arriba de montañas. Su mano estaba sobre su pecho, sus labios sobre su espalda. Su polla dentro de ella estaba grande y gruesa. Se hundía entre sus pliegues sensibles tan profundo que sus bolas golpeaban contra su coño y enviaban pequeñas descargas a través de ella.

Lento al principio, aumentó la velocidad de un sensible deslizamiento a un contundente y duro bombeo. Ella no podía moverse, sus manos estaban aún restringidas, y sólo podía tomar su asalto. El sentimiento de impotencia corrió a través de ella, elevando cada sensación. Sus piernas temblaban sin control, todo su cuerpo se estremecía mientras cada despiadada embestida enviaba cuchilladas de placer fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca otra vez. Su coño apretando a su alrededor, sus manos cerrándose en puños.

Y luego sus dedos abandonaron su pecho, y de repente él estaba acariciándole el clítoris. Con cada empuje de su polla dentro de su cuerpo, su dedo impulsaba a su tierno clítoris, una y otra vez.

Gritó cuando se corrió con más fuerza que antes, colosales espasmos interiores la agitaron como un huracán, el fuego fluyó a través de ella todo el camino hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Él se retiró, agarrando sus caderas y conduciéndose dentro de ella mientras su útero convulsionaba a su alrededor.

— Gatita, tú podrías ser la muerte para mí. —gruñó, y entonces ella pudo sentir su polla sacudiéndose mientras se corría duro dentro de ella. —Gracias, pequeña sub. —Le acarició el cuello, los hombros, antes de salir suavemente de ella. Ella gimió como un cachorro por el espantoso vacío.

Él desapareció por un segundo para deshacerse del preservativo.

Con los ojos cerrados, ella no lo veía, sólo sentía sus manos mientras la hacía rodar sobre su costado y liberaba sus restricciones.

— Ven aquí, pequeña —murmuró, y tiró de ella encima de él como una manta flácida. Él tomó sus labios en un tierno beso y luego ubicó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, y Hermione no encontró nada en sí misma que se resista. El pecho de él estaba húmedo por el sudor, resbaladizo debajo de su mejilla, salado sobre su lengua cuando la castaña lo lamió.

A través de los músculos que cubren su pecho, ella podía oír los latidos de su corazón en un ritmo estable, nada que ver con su pulso acelerado. Sus manos le acariciaron la espalda con una suavidad sorprendente después de que la había tomado tan duro. Su cuerpo se sentía abusado, tembloroso. _Maravilloso_.

Dentro de su cabeza, se sentía de la misma manera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando, que un hombre podía tratarla así y ella se sentía bien con eso? Se sentía bien por haber gritado y haber perdido el control por completo.

Ella siempre era controlada, maldita sea, era una contable.

— Estar bajo control en la cama no debería ser tan confuso, sobre todo para una mujer. —él murmuró.

Ella se puso un poco rígida. _Él realmente leía la mente, ¿no?_

— Parece como que el mundo espera que ustedes tengan que hacer todo por estos días: cuidar de sí mismas, de sus familias, de sus hijos, de sus puestos de trabajo... ¿Quién te cuida a ti, Hermione?

 _Yo_ , pensó. _Sólo yo_. Pero ser atada no podía considerarse como ser cuidada, ¿verdad? Frunció el ceño, recordando sus manos expertas, la forma en que la observaba tan atentamente, la forma en que parecía saber exactamente cómo empujar sus límites. ¿Eso no era ser cuidada?

Se las arregló para levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, sólo para encontrar sus negros grises estudiándola. Y luego él enredó sus manos en su pelo - al igual que ese Dom en la pista de baile había hecho con su sub - y tomó su boca tan dulcemente, tan concienzudamente, que fue como si ella nunca hubiera sido besada antes.

Hermione era ceñida, pensó, sintiendo a su mente desvanecerse y al sueño llevarla. Estaba suspendida a través de él como el más suave de los ositos de peluche, sus pechos amortiguados contra su pecho, sus caderas un agraciado montículo en la luz suave.

Ceñida y chillona. Su desconcierto al descubrir hasta qué punto la pasión podía tomarla había sido maravilloso, y él quería oír sus suaves gemidos, pequeños suspiros, y apasionantes gritos una y otra vez. Le acarició el pelo, suave y sedoso con un pequeño bucle en los extremos. Su fragancia lo rodeaba, una mezcla de orquídeas y mujer, ella había sabido como los duraznos sobre su lengua. Nunca había estado tan contento con quedarse quieto y disfrutar del resplandor crepuscular.

La satisfacción se atenuó al pensar que este podría ser todo el tiempo que tuviera con la pequeña recién descubierta sub. Ella no iba a ser tan complaciente con lo que había ocurrido aquí esta noche una vez que regresara a su propio mundo.

¿Su mundo? No había descubierto mucho sobre ella. ¿Qué hacía para ganarse la vida? No estaba casada ni estaba con alguien, ella tenía más integridad que eso. Su esencial honestidad lo atraía como una polilla a la luz brillante.

De hecho, él no había encontrado a nadie en mucho tiempo cuyos pensamientos y emociones hubieran sido tan atractivos. Calmante. La mayoría de la gente era un revoltijo de sentimientos estridentes, pero su mente procesaba los pensamientos y sentimientos de una forma lineal, esta emoción, luego esta otra, cada una clara y simple.

Sin embargo, ella era intrigante, un rompecabezas. La fácil simpatía que mostraba a los que la rodeaban era un bien definido contraste a su conducta controlada y conservadora. Quería saber más.

Se despertó muy pronto, sentándose frente a él y agitando su sedoso cabello hacia atrás. Si ella estuviera arriba cuando la tomaba, todo ese cabello caería sobre el pecho. La idea era tentadora. Pero no, tenía que mostrar cierta moderación.

Él metió una mano debajo de su cabeza, mirándola. Ella era tan agraciada y redonda, y sus pechos se balanceaban suavemente, tentadoramente. No pudo resistirse y pasó los nudillos a lo largo de la parte inferior, haciendo círculos sobre sus pezones con un dedo, disfrutando el fruncimiento.

— Creo que... ¿Se está acercando el amanecer? —Su voz era ronca, un poco áspera, y él sonrió, recordando cómo había jadeado cuando su clímax estuvo cerca. Cómo había gritado.

— El amanecer ya llegó, sí.

— Tengo… estoy segura de que es hora de irme.

Ah, la realidad había llegado efectivamente.

Alguien verdaderamente había lavado y secado su ropa. ¿Cuántas personas tenía el Amo trabajando aquí?

Estar otra vez en su conservadora blusa y pantalones parecía que la noche fuera menos real. La sala del club estaba silenciosa ahora, sin música, sin gente, excepto el barman. Él asintió con la cabeza al Amo y le sonrió a ella. Una agradable sonrisa, pero la castaña se ruborizó de todas formas, sabiendo el aspecto que debía tener en esos momentos. Sus labios estaban hinchados, su rostro irritado por la barba, su pelo enredado. Debería parecer bastante bien utilizada. Después de un momento, le devolvió la sonrisa. _Muy satisfecha._

El Amo D, con un brazo firmemente a su alrededor, miró en torno a la barra. — ¿Todo el mundo se ha ido?

— Sí, señor —respondió Blaise. —Voy a tener todo limpio en unos quince minutos.

— ¿Qué tan tarde es? —Preguntó Jessica.

— No es tarde, mascota. —El camarero se echó a reír. —Más bien temprano. Son casi las ocho de la mañana.

Ella parpadeó. —Definitivamente necesito ponerme en marcha.

— Por supuesto —murmuró el Amo D.

Era extraño que ella casi hubiera querido que él protestara. — ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

— No es necesario. Llamé a una grúa. Y ya debería estar aquí.

Detrás de la barra oscura, la luz brillante de la mañana impactó a sus ojos. En los persistentes vientos de la tormenta, las nubes bajas se deslizaban por el cielo azul profundo. Las palmeras que bordeaban el largo camino se bamboleaban, mientras las hojas y la basura resbalaban a lo largo del asfalto. El aire era limpio, con un azote salado por el golfo que estaba cerca, y Hermione respiró profundamente antes de girar hacia el Amo D.

¿Cuál era el protocolo para despedirse de alguien que te había atado? ¿Qué te había hecho gritar mientras tenías un orgasmo?

—Um.

Sus ojos bailaban con humor ante su aturdimiento. Maldita sea, él estaba tan fresco e impecable como al principio de la noche. Sólo el áspero crecimiento de la barba empañaba su elegante apariencia. Se parecía a un peligroso pirata vestido para una noche en Londres. Ella sabía malditamente bien que no se veía tan decente.

— Gracias por rescatarme anoche. – dijo.- Y por, bueno… - No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Una fina y platinada ceja se alzó mientras él terminó de acortar la distancia para besar la palma de su mano.

— ¿Por desnudar tu culo y azotarlo? —Preguntó. — ¿Por amarrarte y disfrutar de tu cuerpo y hacerte correr una y otra vez?

Por el calor abrasador en sus mejillas, ella sabía que se había ruborizado. Incluso más desconcertante, su cuerpo respondió a sus palabras, humedeciéndose mientras el calor se reunía en su núcleo. Dios, ella lo deseaba otra vez.

Y él lo sabía, maldición.

—Fue un placer, pequeña.

Entrelazó los dedos en su pelo y le tomó la boca, su beso largo y persistente con un nuevo indicio de ternura. Ella suspiró cuando él se retiró.

— ¿Vas a darme tu número de teléfono? —Le preguntó gentilmente, estudiándola, sus ojos gris acero en el sol de la mañana.

— Es… — Hermione se detuvo. ¿Quería continuar esto? ¿Era el tipo de persona que hacía cosas como estas? La noche había terminado, y a la luz del día, de alguna manera no se sentía cómoda con la idea, a pesar de que, sólo mirando al Amo D, quería arrastrarlo de nuevo dentro de ese cuartito. Y hacer más… cosas. —Yo…

Su sonrisa era lánguida.

— Entiendo. Tal vez es bueno que tengas un tiempo para pensar. Me temo que tuviste una introducción más bien brusca al estilo de vida.

La culpa se arrastró a través de ella por el oscurecimiento de su mirada, casi como si acabara de hacerle daño, pero seguramente no. Goyle dijo que tenía mujeres por todas partes, todas las que quería.

— Yo no... —Ella se detuvo, insegura de lo que tenía que decir.

— Espero que vuelvas, Hermione. —murmuró. —Siempre serás bienvenida aquí. —Cepilló un beso en su mejilla, y luego dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la casa, haciéndola pensar en un rey entrando en su castillo. Dejándola con una sensación de profunda pérdida en su estómago.

 _Muy bien. Ponte en marcha._ Se dio la vuelta, en busca de la grúa y sólo vio una limusina en la calzada. Dónde…

— ¿Señorita Hermione? —El chofer estaba uniformado al lado del coche.

¿Una limusina para ella? ¿Todo el camino de regreso a Tampa? ¿El Amo estaba loco? Ella miró hacia atrás a la puerta del frente pensando en protestar. Sabía que no iba a ganar, y ella no lo quería realmente.

—Yo soy Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

 **Algunos de vosotros ya habéis empezado a contarme opiniones, o simplemente a pedirme que continúe. Me gustaría que tuviéramos la confianza de una familia, después de todo es casi lo que se forma entre lectores y autor al continuar día a día un fic. ¡Por favor no seáis tímidos y seguid contándome que opináis!**

 **También podéis contarme que os gustaría que apareciera en el fic, o que no os gustaría. A pesar de ser una adaptación tengo intenciones de alterarla en ciertas partes, ¡así que no tengáis problema en proponed cosas que os gustaría ver!**

 **Sin más muchas gracias a todos los que ya os habéis unido ^^**

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8**_

La semana siguiente fue bastante normal para Hermione: reuniéndose con los clientes, trabajando en el ordenador, esforzándose pobremente para llevar los registros y los libros. Pero algo dentro de ella había cambiado y al parecer era tan evidente en el exterior como en el interior.

—Te ves... diferente. —le dijo uno de sus colegas cuando la vio en la sala de café.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia sí misma. Los mismos viejos pantalones ajustados y camisa. El cabello en una trenza francesa. Maquillaje discreto.

—No, no es la ropa. —le dijo, frunciendo el ceño. —Sólo, diferente. Oye, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a tomar una copa después del trabajo?

Demasiado extraño. Habían tenido una breve cita con sexo aburrido. La había descartado, hiriendo su orgullo más que otra cosa. Él era el galán de la oficina, después de todo. ¿Ahora su interés había regresado?

—Gracias, pero no. Estoy bastante ocupada últimamente. —le dijo.

—Oh. Muy bien. —Confusión, entonces la sorpresa cruzó su rostro por la negativa.

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida también, por no tener ningún interés en salir con Peter otra vez. En realidad, al lado del Amo D, parecía insípido. Vacío como un sándwich con el interior sin ningún tipo de carne. Anhelar al Amo no era bueno.

Por la noche, su pequeño apartamento se sentía más solitario de lo normal, mientras pensaba en las diferencias en ella, insegura de lo que significaba. En el lado positivo de la balanza, ahora sabía que su deseo sexual estaba vivo y bien, que podía tener orgasmos fantásticos como el resto de mujeres.

Ese cambio era tan nuevo, tan perturbador, que no podía comprenderlo. Se sentía... sexy.

Pero en el lado negativo... Bueno. Recostada en el sofá, miró hacia el techo. Esos milagrosos orgasmos fueron por estar atada, por tener a un hombre diciéndole qué hacer, y por hacerlo. Incluso mientras ella meneaba la cabeza con incredulidad, su cuerpo se calentó, se humedeció. Listo para más. Con ganas de más.

Seguramente ella no quería más cosas de bondage. Pero el pensamiento de nunca tener sexo como ése otra vez era... era como imaginar la vida sin chocolate. Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

El sábado llegó después de siete días de confusión y seis noches de sueños eróticos. Ella se quedaría dormida, y el Amo D estaría allí, sus firmes manos manteniéndola en el lugar, con la boca sobre la de ella, sobre sus pechos, en todas partes. Se despertaría, jadeante y excitada, sintiendo todavía las restricciones en torno a sus muñecas, escuchando sus roncos susurros en los oídos.

En su tiempo libre, navegó por Internet, investigando sobre el BDSM. Lo que descubrió no había hecho nada más cómodo.

Ahora paseaba por su sala de estar. Era hora de decidir qué hacer. Esta noche era la noche del bondage. Podría regresar al club... O no.

Esto era simplemente tan complicado. Lo había insultado negándose a darle su número.

Él había tenido su coche remolcado y reparado como si no fuera nada. Tenía subs que lo adoraban. La había azotado con una pala y permitió que otras personas también lo hagan. Le había dado el mejor sexo de su vida y la hacía sentirse hermosa.

Probablemente él ni siquiera recordara su nombre.

Ese pensamiento la detuvo a mitad de camino por la habitación. ¿Y si la miraba como si ella fuera... nadie? Otro cliente. Alguien de una noche que aparecía inconvenientemente. Sus brazos tenían escalofríos y su estómago se sentía como si hubiese tragado copos de avena fríos. ¿Podría soportar esto?

Negó con la cabeza. No. No, realmente no podía. Todos sus argumentos desaparecían frente a esa humillación. Ella no podía regresar, él no… Su timbre sonó y ella frunció el ceño. A las ocho en punto de un sábado por la noche, ¿quién podría estar en su puerta? ¿Un repartidor de pizzas en la dirección equivocada? Miró por la mirilla, un repartidor, y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Señorita Hermione Jane Granger?

—Soy yo.

Le entregó un mullido paquete.

—Buenas noches, señora. — Se fue antes de que pudiera responderle.

Demasiado extraño. No había pedido nada. Después de cerrar la puerta, puso el paquete sobre la mesita de café de cristal y comenzó a rasgarlo. Dentro del sobre, un suave papel tisú envolvía un… ¿camisón? Sorprendida, lo levantó. Definitivamente un camisón del estilo baby-doll. Un suave rosa con un top con correas y dobladillo de encaje. Seda real.

Nunca, jamás, había usado nada así en su vida. Había una tarjeta en la parte inferior del paquete. Letra negra manuscrita.

" _ **Esta noche es la noche de la ropa interior para las subs. Me gustaría verte con esto y nada más.**_

 **Amo D** "

Oh. Dios. Mío. Su corazón parecía trastabillar aún cuando sus piernas se volvieron inestables. Se dejó caer en el sofá. Quería verla. Un estremecimiento la recorrió.

Y entonces frunció el ceño. Ella no le había dado su número, por no hablar de su dirección.

¿Cómo había sabido dónde enviar algo?

Por supuesto. El chofer de la limusina, ella le había dado su dirección. Audaz, Amo D.

Una vez más, él había sabido cómo se sentía. Algunos hombres podrían haber aparecido en la puerta de su casa. El corazón le dio un golpe duro ante la idea de ver al Amo. Pero él no era tan insistente. En su lugar, había encontrado una manera refinada para decirle que quería verla. Una sensación de calor creció en su pecho. No se había olvidado de ella.

Ahora la decisión era suya.

Frunció el ceño frente a su regalo. ¿Vestirse con esa cosa diminuta? Por supuesto que no. Lo miró durante un largo rato. Luego, mordiéndose el labio, se desvistió y se lo puso. Fresca seda flotó alrededor de su cuerpo. La parte superior sin mangas levantaba sus pechos hasta que casi se desbordaban, y la parte inferior... Bueno, las había visto más cortas. En serio. Pero no mucho. Aunque el encaje del borde caía adelante y atrás a mitad del muslo, los costados sólo llegaban a sus caderas. Descubrió una pequeña tanga que quedaba en el paquete y la balanceó con un dedo.

¿Vestirse con esto? ¿Cuál sería el punto?

Se acercó a un espejo. El camisón realmente se veía muy bien en ella, ¿no? Giró para que el dobladillo acariciara sus piernas. Había visto atuendos menos modestos en las despedidas de solteros. Él no había enviado algo que la hiciera parecer una completa prostituta. En realidad, no podía imaginar al Amo D enviando nada vulgar.

Volvió a girar sobre sí misma, contemplándose. Si dejaba su pelo suelto, cubriría una gran parte del escote. Para el viaje, podría ponerse un abrigo y dejarlo en el pequeño guardarropa. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

¿Estaba realmente considerando esto?

Draco vagaba por el club, asintiendo con la cabeza a los clientes habituales. El lugar estaba llenándose agradablemente. Las noches de lencería eran muy populares, tanto por la experiencia como por la gente nueva. Inspeccionó las habitaciones temáticas de la parte posterior: la inflexible mazmorra, la sala médica, la oficina, la sala de juegos. Todas estaban limpias y surtidas. Los monitores de la mazmorra asignados a cada área se encontraban en sus lugares.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Hermione ahora. ¿Mirando sorprendida su regalo? ¿Tratando de decidir qué hacer? Su confianza en sí misma y en su atractivo no era fuerte, eso podía influir en su decisión. ¿Sería lo suficientemente consciente de sus deseos como avanzar un paso hacia camino?

Juntando las manos en su espalda, dio la vuelta hacia la sala principal. ¿Qué tan valiente era ella?

Su estómago se removió con anticipación cuando llegó a la entrada de Shadowlands. Goyle levantó la vista de sus papeles, y una gran sonrisa dividió sus fuertes rasgos. —Bueno, pero mira, si estás de vuelta.

La acogida fue sincera, y ella le sonrió a cambio. —Supongo que sí.

—El Amo D se alegrará. — Él giró sobre sí mismo hacia su caja de archivos, sacó los papeles que llevaban su firma. —El jefe dijo: "Esta vez, léelos".

Ella se rió y empezó a leer las tres páginas. Varias veces se detuvo para recobrar el aliento por las formas en que podría haberse metido en problemas y las sanciones que implicaban. El Amo no le había mentido sobre el castigo por arruinar la escena de alguien. En todo caso, lo había obtenido livianamente.

Goyle estaba sonriendo en el momento en que terminó.

— ¿Un poco abrumador?

—Bastante abrumador. —murmuró. Si ella hubiera leído los formularios la semana pasada, nunca hubiera llegado a poner un pie dentro. Al menos esta vez tenía el beneficio de algunas investigaciones en Internet.

—Dame tu abrigo, y deja los zapatos en un cubículo. —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el almacenamiento de zapatos incorporado junto al perchero.

Después de ubicar sus zapatos, se quitó el abrigo, sintiéndose como si se estuviera desnudando.

Él emitió un bajo silbido, haciéndola ruborizarse.

—Te ves muy bien. Entra ahora.

La habitación del club era más familiar esta vez, aunque el atuendo de la multitud había cambiado.

Las subs estaban en ropa interior y los subs con los pantalones muy bajos sobre su trasero. Los Dom llevaban pantalones de vestir y camisetas, de cuero o látex. Su camisón era en realidad uno de los más discretos. _Gracias, Amo._

A pesar que la mayoría de los miembros estaban en pareja o en pequeños grupos, había algunos solos también. Y cuando ella se acercó a la barra, se dio cuenta de las miradas interesadas de los hombres - y mujeres – proyectadas a su paso. Se dio cuenta que sus senos se bamboleaban debajo de la seda. Por Dios, esto era como estar desnudo.

Miró a una vacía cruz de San Andrés y se sobrecogió. O tal vez no.

El barman era otro rostro familiar. Blaise. Desde luego, él no se había achicado, el hombre se imponía sobre los clientes. Ella se sentó en un taburete de la barra e hizo una mueca cuando su absolutamente-demasiado-expuesto culo tocó la madera fría.

Blaise apoyó un codo sobre la barra para sonreírle mirándola a los ojos.

—Pequeña Hermione. Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo. ¿Qué puedo darte?

—Me gustaría un margarita, por favor.

Cuando puso la copa delante de ella, se dio cuenta que había dejado su billetera en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Mi dinero está en el guardarropa. Voy a estar de vuelta en… - Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Nop. No lo dejé claro la última vez, ¿no? Este es un club privado, las cuotas de los miembros cubren sus bebidas. Y tú eres la invitada de D.

—Eso fue la última vez. Esta vez…

—Él te está esperando, cariño. Esta vez, también. —Su sonrisa fue lenta y entendida mientras la observaba. Ella se sonrojó. — También dijo que si eras lo suficientemente valiente, serías un placer para la vista. Como siempre, tenía razón.

Ella realmente sintió un temblor en el interior por el entendimiento en sus ojos.

Echando un vistazo más allá, se dio cuenta de que el hombre alto al lado de ella se comía con los ojos sus pechos. Con un bufido de exasperación y vergüenza, se volvió hacia la pista de baile. Sus ojos se abrieron. El cuero y la ropa interior sin duda se habían hecho para… bailar interesantemente. Las enaguas, baby-dolls, y camisones ofrecían muy poca protección contra las manos de un Dom.

Humedeciéndose los labios miró hacia otro lado y trató de ver si el Amo D estaba cerca. Pero ¿qué le diría de todos modos? ¿Hola, quieres atarme de nuevo? Oh, Dios, no debería haber venido. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso, demasiado embarazoso. Empezó a deslizarse sobre el taburete de la barra.

Fuertes manos la asieron por la cintura y la pusieron sobre sus pies.

— Hermione, qué placer. —La voz del Amo, profunda, oscura y ronca envió una emoción corriendo a través de ella desde la cabeza a los dedos de los pies.

Ella miró hacia arriba dentro de sus decididos ojos, luego se alejó, incapaz de encontrarse con su mirada. Riéndose, la sujetó con su brazo extendido y la estudió. Le sonrió.

—Tan adorable como lo había imaginado. El color rosa te queda bien.

—Um. —Él llevaba una camisa de seda negra otra vez con algunos botones abiertos, revelando las venas de su cuello y los duros músculos de la parte superior del pecho. La castaña no pudo evitar pasar las manos sobre su pecho, jugado con el tenúe vello platinado. Sus dedos hormigueaban, quería tocarlo de nuevo. Quería que la tocara.

—Gracias por... por el vestido. —dijo torpemente. La demasiado-delgada tela no ofrecía ninguna barrera para el calor y la fuerza de sus manos.

Él retumbó una risa.

—El vestido es para mí un placer, mascota. —Tirándola dentro de sus brazos, tomó su boca en un largo beso. Cuando él apartó sus labios, - y cuando su propia cabeza dejó de dar vueltas- se dio cuenta de que tenía un brazo curvado alrededor de su cintura, y su mano libre estaba frotando sus nalgas desnudas.

Se puso rígida, tratando de apartarse. Su agarre se apretó, inclinando las caderas en su contra. Completamente erecto, se presionó contra su área púbica de una forma que le hizo contener el aliento.

—Estoy esperando poder tomarte esta noche, —le susurró al oído, —escucharte gemir y gritar cuando te corras.

El calor disparó a través suyo tan repentinamente, con tanta fuerza, que casi se tambaleó. Con una risa profunda, la soltó y ubicó la copa en su mano.

Blaise había estado observando. Ahora le sonreía al Amo.

—Siéntete libre de compartir tu mascota en cualquier momento, Amo D.

Para espanto de la joven, en lugar de reírse y decir "de ninguna manera", Draco inclinó la cabeza.

— Voy a tener eso en mente.

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Él no... Ellos no... El alivio la llenó cuando el Amo D curvó un brazo a su alrededor y se dirigió hacia la parte posterior del club.

Después de unos metros, se detuvo.

— Casi se me olvida el resto de tu ropa.

Por el brillo en sus ojos, ella no pensó que estuviera hablando de un manto de ocultamiento.

— ¿Qué sería eso?

Él extendió una gran mano.

—Dame una muñeca.

Oh, Dios. Pedir una muñeca significaba restricciones, ¿no? Un temblor corrió a través suyo y ella se sintió humedecerse.

— ¿Ahora?

—La única respuesta aceptable de ti es "Sí, señor".- Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí, señor. —Incluso mientras ubicaba la muñeca izquierda en su mano, el calor se concentró dentro de ella.

Él desabrochó algo de su cinturón, y ella abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo no había visto lo que llevaba? Un lado de la boca de él se curvó hacia arriba cuando abrochó unas esposas de cuero forradas en gamuza cómodamente alrededor de su muñeca.

—La otra. —Era más difícil darle la mano esta vez, sabiendo lo que tenía en mente. Pero lo hizo.

Con una sonrisa de aprobación, le puso el otro puño.

Hermione dio vuelta sus manos estudiando las esposas. De cuero resistente. El puño derecho tenía un anillo de metal, y el otro tenía otro anillo que colgaba del primero.

Su absorta mirada capturó la de ella y no se alejó mientras él encajaba los anillos en los dos puños juntos, uniendo las manos delante de ella. Esto no era en privado. Ella tiró de los puños, su respiración cada vez más acelerada cuando nada cedió. —No creo que me guste…

—En realidad, te gusta. —le dijo, corriendo los nudillos de una mano sobre sus pechos donde sus pezones se habían tensado en duros puntos. Cuando ella trató de dar un paso atrás, él simplemente metió sus dedos alrededor de donde las esposas se unían y la mantuvo en su lugar. Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras él seguía tocándola, acariciando sus pechos.

— ¿Qué sientes ahora, Hermione? —Preguntó, como si él no estuviera haciendo rodar un pezón entre sus dedos.

—Yo… nad… —Ella se detuvo. Sin mentiras, él había dicho. Pero...

— Solo detente y piensa en tu cuerpo, pequeña. ¿Estás excitada?

Su corazón latía rápidamente. Sus pechos parecían haberse hinchado bajo sus manos. Sus áreas privadas estaban húmedas y pulsátiles. La gente caminaba alrededor de ellos, podía escuchar suaves risas, pero no podía apartar la mirada de los intensos ojos del Amo.

— Respóndeme, gatita. ¿Los puños te excitan?

—Sí. —Ella se sentía como una puta. Sexo pervertido, eso era todo lo que quería. Él sonrió lentamente, su mirada calentándola mientras despacio, calmadamente, la miraba.

—Me gusta verte con ellos. —Le tocó el cuello. —Y ver cómo hacen que tu corazón se acelere. — arrastró un duro dedo a través de su labio inferior. —Cómo tus labios tiemblan.

Metió la mano debajo de su falda y la tocó tan íntimamente que ella se ahogó. Levantó los dedos hacia su rostro, luego al de ella. Podía olerse a sí misma, tan diferente de su olor.

—Puedo oler tu excitación. —le dijo.

Oh, Dios.

El rubio se rió entre dientes. Con una mano en su cintura caminaba entre la multitud con indiferencia, como si no estuviera caminando con una mujer cuyas manos estaban amarradas juntas delante de ella. Leer sobre estas cosas estaba segura que era muy diferente a hacerlo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Hermione, luego hizo una mueca. —Um. ¿Puedo hablar?

— Buena pregunta. —Él se detuvo, apartándole el pelo largo por detrás de sus hombros. Eso era todo en cuanto a su intento por ocultar su escote. —Normalmente una sub pide permiso antes de hablar. Pero quiero que hagas preguntas, así que... —Pasó un dedo por encima de sus pechos. —Por esta noche, tienes permiso para hablar libremente, a menos que te dé una orden o hasta que te quite ese permiso. ¿Eso es suficientemente claro?

—Sí, señor.

Su sonrisa aprobadora hizo que las mariposas en su estómago revolotearan.

—En cuanto a tu primera pregunta, yo trato de hacer las rondas cada hora más o menos. —le dijo. —Me gusta mantener un ojo sobre la multitud y las actividades. No creo que hayas visto todo el club todavía, ¿verdad?

—No —La mirada de Hermione hizo una mueca alejándose de un hombre atado a una silla de bondage. Una Domme de corpiño de color azul metalizado y calzas estaba atando cuerdas alrededor de las bolas del hombre. El sudor caía por la cara del hombre y el pecho.

Habían llegado a las puertas dobles de la pared posterior. La zona que había evitado la última vez. El Amo la llevó por un pasillo ancho donde grandes ventanales se alternaban con puertas a cada lado. D la detuvo en la primera ventana. —Esta es la oficina.

Ella arrugó la nariz por la perplejidad. ¿Por qué iba a tener su oficina aquí? ¿Y por qué había personas reunidas alrededor de la ventana de la habitación? Ella se adelantó para mirar sobre el hombro de un hombre. Oh.

La habitación tenía un escritorio, una silla mecedora de cuero, libros en los estantes, gruesa alfombra de color rojo oscuro. Hermosa oficina. Un hombre estaba sentado detrás del escritorio escribiendo, mientras su secretaria - una mujer con el pelo recogido en un moño y con una falda apretada y una blusa blanca - estaba de rodillas, chupándole la polla.

Hermione se lamió los labios, después le susurró al Amo:

—Supongo que no es tu oficina, ¿eh?

Él sonrió, un destello blanco de dientes, y luego la llevó más allá por el pasillo. El cuarto de al lado parecía familiar, y la castaña se detuvo bruscamente.

—Eso es un…

—Una cama ginecológica, sí. Esta es la sala de médicos.

Un hombre, desnudo de la cintura para abajo, estaba siendo asistido sobre la mesa de examen por otro hombre con bata blanca de médico. Hermione se estremeció al recordar la sensación de las manos de un médico allí, en ese lugar privado. ¿Cómo podía este hombre hacer esto, sabiendo que todo el mundo podía ver desde la ventana?

Peor aún, la habitación de al lado tenía la ventana de vidrio abierta. La gente se inclinaba sobre el alféizar de la ventana, mirando con avidez como un hombre dejaba caer cera caliente sobre una mujer atada a una mesa.

Horrorizada, se retorció alejándose del Amo y retrocedió. Tortura. Eso era tortura, liso y llanamente.

El Amo D extendió las manos hacia ella, su mirada fija.

— Hermione.

Después de un momento, ella puso sus manos esposadas y frías dentro de las calientes de él. Él sonrió débilmente, tiró de ella hacia sus brazos, y la sujetó con firmeza contra su pecho como a una niña.

—El estilo de vida va desde un pequeño bondage hasta llegar al dolor severo. Yo evito a las subs que necesitan dolor de este tipo, porque no me gusta dispensarlo. ¿Puedes confiar en mí que sabré el mucho o poco dolor que encontrarías agradable?

—No hay dolor agradable. —Enterró la cabeza en su hombro. —Eso está mal.

—Y después de que tu trasero fue azotado, ¿cómo te sentiste? —Susurró, pasando la mano sobre su culo desnudo, recordándole cómo el dolor se había mezclado con la excitación, poniéndola más caliente.

Ella no pudo contestar.

Él no la obligó, aunque su mirada era demasiado conocedora. Él sabía cómo la había hecho sentir. Maldita sea él y esa cosa de leer la mente.

El cuarto de al lado, oscuramente medieval con cadenas colgando de una pared rocosa, contenía sólo tres personas. Una rubia desnuda yacía boca arriba sobre un banco apenas labrado, con los brazos y las piernas encadenadas al suelo. Una mujer golpeaba las piernas de la rubia con un azotador, mientras que un hombre le chupaba sus pechos. Dando pequeños gritos, la mujer amarrada arqueaba la espalda, empujando sus pechos hacia arriba.

—La mazmorra. —dijo el Amo Z. —Se vuelve más popular a medida que la noche avanza, al igual que la sala de juegos.

La última sala era enorme. Una cama redonda alta, por lo menos tres veces el tamaño de una extra grande, ocupaba casi toda la habitación. Cinco personas estaban allí, retorciéndose y girando en varias posiciones, todos entrelazados entre sí. Una mujer de rodillas chupaba una polla mientras que otro hombre la machacaba por detrás. Dos hombres...

La boca de Jessica se abrió cuando la incredulidad corrió a través de ella, luego un estremecimiento de excitación. —Qué... insólito. —dijo ella, con voz ronca.

Parado detrás de ella, el Amo puso los brazos a su alrededor, una mano ahuecando su pecho izquierdo. La besó en el cuello, murmuró: —Tu corazón simplemente se aceleró. ¿Algo de aquí te interesa?

—No. Uh-uh. — Trató de dar un paso para alejarse de la ventana, pero él no se movió. Sosteniéndola con un inquebrantable brazo alrededor de la cintura, su otra mano se deslizó entre sus piernas y debajo de su tanga a la creciente humedad de allí. Le acarició el clítoris con sus resbaladizos dedos, una y otra vez, hasta que ella se retorcía descontroladamente.

—Me estoy cansando de tus evasivas, mascota. —Su voz se había vuelto firme. —Respóndeme.

Ella trató de cerrar las piernas, pero su mano estaba allí, extendiendo sus labios púbicos abiertos. Un dedo se deslizó dentro, y ella se sacudió cuando el calor disparó a través de su cuerpo. Él no la haría…

—Y-yo... Bueno. Es que… nunca he visto eso.

—Hay más. —gruñó, obviamente insatisfecho con su respuesta. El dedo empujó más profundo en su interior.

—Señor. —Ella aspiró una respiración y se rindió. —Es excitante.

— ¿Qué parte te pareció excitante?

—La mujer con dos hombres —susurró, su rostro ardiendo de calor.

— ¿Algo más?

Sus caderas se inclinaron en su mano mientras él continuaba con los toques lentos. —La gente que mira.

— Gracias por ser honesta, gatita. —Él la apretó en un abrazo breve. —Sé que es difícil para ti hablar sobre esto. A pesar de que hemos dejado atrás los días en que sólo la posición del misionero era aceptable, la sociedad sigue insistiendo en que el sexo debe ser entre un hombre y una mujer en privado. Es difícil superar esa mentalidad, especialmente para alguien tan conservadora como tú.

La pragmática lógica la tranquilizó, la comprensión de su personalidad aún más. En ese momento, el hombre en la sala detrás de la mujer gritaba con su liberación, y la mujer se corrió, sus caderas sacudiéndose frenéticamente.

Y Hermione podía sentir humedad goteando hacia abajo por su muslo.

—Mmm-hmm, creo que estás logrando ir más allá de tus inhibiciones muy agradablemente. ―le dijo, la diversión en su voz.

Le besó el cuello y luego la soltó, dejándola palpitante.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Agradecimientos a:

Erica18 – IriaSchulz - Jenny Hatake – lucyrandol – MaiVegeta – MaMiaDH - Michaelle Diaz Encina – PrincesaMalfoy – RebecaRavenclaw – sophiadrami – YatzilGirl – Sagui2154 – NastyRosePotter – LyaMalfoyGranger - YiyiCamu – artemisa313

Y en especial a:

\- NastyRosePotter: ¡Bienvenida! La verdad es que no espera llevar un ritmo de actualización tan rápido, voy incluso un poco más de lo que me gustaría porque los fics no vana ser largos en extremo, si no que concisos y potentes. Por eso mismo no te voy a desvelar lo de las parejas jijiji. No tardaremos mucho en conocer cuál será la siguiente que protagonice la historia, eso sí continuaremos viendo a través de ella como se desenvuelven Draco y Hermione. Tu solo sigue leyendo! :D

\- LyaMalfoyGranger: ¡Bienvenida! Por fi que no te de vergüenza, a mí me ayudo un montón notar vuestro apoyo porque si no es como que tengo la sensación de que la gente está de paso pero no les gusta y no se quedan. Me infunde muchísima confianza leeros.

\- Yiyi-Camu: ¡Bienvenida! La definición de esta historia tiene que ser eso: potencia y erotismo. Es lo que más la representa. Y el Amo D nos vuelve locas a todas! Y obvisimo Hermione tenía que ser una leona valiente.


End file.
